Amends
by SGAngeL
Summary: After Daniel's death, Jack and Sam are both trying to deal when they get into an argument and then Carter dissappears offworld.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stargate isn't mine (unfortunately).

Spoilers: Meridian and anywhere up to season 6

A/N: This is my second fic!Thanks to my best pal/editor Amanda! Well, I hope you like this and please leave me some feedback! I've already finished the next chapter,I just need to fix it up a little, so I'll add it soon! Enjoy!!

"Amends"

Sam swiped her ID card and waited for the elevator. When it finally arrived, the doors opened and Siler stepped out.

"Major," He smiled as he walked by her.

"Hey Siler," Sam replied as she walked into the elevator and pushed for level 27.

"Wait up!" A hand made it through the opening before the doors closed, and a grinning Colonel O'Neill stepped onto the elevator with her, "Hey Carter!"

"Hi Sir." She replied, giving him a small smile. "I was looking for you earlier."

"Oh? Teal'c and I were in the rec. room playing a few rounds of table tennis. I kicked his butt of course."

Sam knew that Teal'c had probably been the one doing the butt-kicking, but she didn't say anything.

Jack looked at her. Usually she'd reply with a smart little comment and they'd joke around, having one of their playful little banters; where was that now? "So, you were looking for me?" He asked, breaking the silence. Something was obviously up.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you."

"About…"

"Daniel." She looked at the elevator panel and watched the numbers slowly get larger as they descended further into the mountain.

Jack's body froze. He was trapped. He couldn't get out now. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You need to… I need to." Her voice was slightly shaky and she cautiously stole a glance at him.

"He's dead Carter. What else is there to say?" As soon as the words escaped his mouth he wished he could take them back. The look on her face brought a knife to his heart, but he couldn't find the words to apologize.

"So you just forget about him? Pretend he never existed?!" Her voice rose slightly. She couldn't believe he'd just said that! Was this the Jack O'Neill she'd known for the past 5 years? Tears sprang to her eyes.

Jack saw them. He wasn't prepared to deal with a crying Major. "People die Carter! That happens in our line of work! You move on, do the job!" He was yelling, and he knew he shouldn't be. _God! How slow does this damn thing go?!_

"Daniel wasn't just a co-worker; he was your best-friend! He's family! If you were truly his friend, you'd actually care!" Sam yelled. "I thought I knew you. Obviously, I was wrong! You're just a heartless, son-of-a…"

"Major!" Jack shouted furiously. "That's insubordination!"

Finally the elevator reached its destination and the doors opened. Sam shot Jack a fierce glare, "So court-marshal me. At least I won't have to see your face again!" She stormed out of the elevator towards the briefing room.

Jack's jaw dropped open. He'd never heard or seen her so mad before, or heard her swear, well almost swear. The doors began to close again and he quickly stepped out. He began walking to the briefing room after her. Her words struck a cord in him, but he wasn't about to let this go.

Sam marched into the briefing room and sat in her usual seat. Teal'c and Jonas were already seated on the opposite side of the table. They shared a look in which Teal'c raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Is everything alright, Major Carter?" Jonas asked.

"Fine!" She snapped. Sam knew that Jonas hadn't done anything to deserve her anger, but she was too mad to really care.

Jonas frowned and averted his gaze to the table. Teal'c knew something was wrong with his friend, but also knew better than to cross her when she was mad. He would question her on her behaviour once she has calmed.

At that moment, Jack walked into the room looking equally as furious. Sam set him with a cold glare, just daring him to speak to her. He raised a finger and pointed it to her, then opened his mouth, ready to let her have it.

"Good afternoon, SG-1!" Hammond walked in, interrupting Jack, who dropped his hand and tore his eyes from his 2IC to look at his superior officer.

"Sir," he nodded and sat down in his usual chair between Carter and the General.

If Hammond noticed the tension in the air, he chose to ignore it and proceeded. "What do we have, Jonas?" He asked, looking at the newest SG-1 member.

Jonas grinned, "On SG-13's latest mission to P4X-204, they encountered a civilization whose technology is slightly less advanced than that of earth's…"

Jack tuned out of the conversation. He didn't care for the details. Something about some boring cave with writing on the walls. Wasn't it always about writing?

He glanced at Carter out of the corner of his eye. She was concentrating on what Jonas was saying. Slowly, he was cooling off from their little argument. _This is going to be a fun mission! _He thought glumly.

A few hours later, Sg-1 was geared up and ready to go in the 'gate room. The 'gate was active and he turned to look at Hammond, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Hammond chuckled to himself and leaned over the microphone, "You have a go, people!"

"Excellent!" Jack grinned and turned back towards the 'gate. "Let's go." He walked up the ramp and was the first to walk through the event horizon. He still hadn't talked to Sam, and he did feel a little bad. He hadn't meant any of what he'd said to her. Of course he cared the Daniel was… well not here anymore. He thought about it every damn day. Daniel had been like a brother to him. Jack just didn't want to talk about it; didn't want to think about it. Yet he could see it in her eyes every day that she was hurting. He wanted to tell her everything would be OK, and hold her while she cried. He couldn't do that, though. There were the regulations, and the fact that if she confided in him, she'd expect him to do the same. And Jack O'Neill wasn't a man of sharing his feelings. He'd been in the air force for years, and had lost comrades on more than one occasion. Always, he'd dealt with them, but Daniel's death had hit too close to him. It reminded him too much of a loss he'd experienced not too long ago.

When he stepped through the other side, he surveyed the area. "Ahh… trees… Why are there always trees?" Yes, it was an old joke, but anything to lighten the mood was welcome in his books.

"Because planets wouldn't be habitable without them." Carter remarked as she walked by him. The coldness in her voice sent a shiver down his spine.

"Yes, well…" He shrugged and turned to the two aliens, unable to supply a cutting remark, "Which way Jonas?"

They made it to the city half an hour later, and Sam and Jonas headed off to the caves, while Jack and Teal'c explored the city.

After another half an hour of being led around, their tour guide excused himself after being called to the Capitol and left Jack and Teal'c alone with directions to their temporary quarters.

"What's up with Jonas? This is the first I've actually seen him without a smile plastered on his face 24/7." Jack commented as they walked along.

"I do not think that you would wish to the know circumstances of Jonas Quinn's behaviour, O'Neill." Teal'c replied.

"Well, T', if I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked."

Teal'c bowed his head "Jonas Quinn is upset because earlier, when Major Carter entered the briefing room, he questioned her on her well being and she yelled at him in response."

Jack sighed, now there was something he didn't want to get into, and he could see that Teal'c was about to ask him about it. So he opted for changing the subject. "Does anything feel… off to you Teal'c?" He looked around at the people walking the streets. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something was wrong.

"There does not appear to be any members of the female species." Teal'c replied.

"What?" Jack looked at every passerby and confirmed the Jaffa's statement. "Hey! Excuse me!" He smiled at a young man as he approached them. "Have you seen a woman? She has long brown hair, green eyes, sexy legs, about yay high?" He held a hand up to his eye level.

The man looked at him surprised and shook his head. "What are you talking about? No women are permitted to step outside of the Lower Levels. Everybody knows that."

Jack looked at Teal'c, then back to the stranger. "Right, I knew that. Thanks." The man bowed his head in Teal'c fashion and walked away.

"Who is this brunette with legs you are referring to, O'Neill?"

"The women of my dreams!" He grinned as Teal'c raised his eyebrow in confusion. Jack wasn't about to admit that the women of his dreams was actually the opposite with blonde hair and blue eyes. The part about the legs was true though.

"Colonel O'Neill, should we not attempt to contact Major Carter?" Teal'c broke Jack from his very interesting train of thought.

Jack shook his head free of his thoughts and grabbed his radio. "Carter, come in." He paused and waited for her reply. After 20 seconds he tried again. "Carter? If this is because you're mad at me…" He looked to Teal'c for help.

"Major Carter, please respond." There was still no reply.

A feeling of dread crept into Jack as he once again reached for his radio. "Jonas?!" Teal'c and Jack looked at each other, and then ran towards the caves.


	2. Chapter 2

Amends -Chapter 2-

They reached the caves and Teal'c, who was slightly ahead of Jack, entered first. "Major Carter! Jonas Quinn!" He spotted a body lying on the cave floor by a wall full of writing. Jack shot past him and kneeled next to the body.  
"It's Jonas." He spoke as he felt the man's neck for a pulse. Sighing in relief when he found one, he shook Jonas' shoulders lightly.  
The young alien suddenly jolted up and looked at the Colonel confused.  
"What happened?" Jack asked calmly. Inside he was screaming to know where she was. "Major Carter and I were looking at the writings… and then I woke up just now." Jonas looked around confused. "Where is she?"  
"Major Carter does not appear to be here, Jonas Quinn." Teal'c spoke as he inspected the rear of the cave.  
Jonas was helped to his feet by Jack as he winced, and brought a hand to the back of his head. "Well somebody must've hit me over the back of the head." He continued rubbing his scalp. "But why would they have only taken Major Carter?"  
"Some guy said something about women not being allowed above the…uh…" Jack searched his mind for the words the stranger had used.  
"The Lower Levels, O'Neill." Teal'c concluded for him. "Perhaps Major Carter was apprehended for breaking the rules."  
"Yeah, well you know how Carter feels about these Shavediah-Mongol type people." Jack stated "Caineth," Jonas suddenly spoke. 

"What?" Jack asked, looking at him. He wondered if the alien had gotten brain damage after being hit on the head.

"Caineth. Uh… SG-13 mentioned him in their report. He's supposed to be the leader here."

"Yeah, our tour guide Axis said that…"

"Alexis," Teal'c interrupted Jack.

"Whatever, he said that Caineth was at the Capitol in a meeting."

"We should talk to him about this," Jonas added.

"Oh yeah, I've got a few things that I'd like to talk to this Caineth guy about."

"I'm sorry, but Lord Caineth is busy in an important meeting. You'll have to wait until he has finished." The man behind the desk sighed after repeating it for the 4th time.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Jack yelled, causing the man to jump slightly. "Listen to me! One of my team members has been kidnapped! And I don't take that lightly." He leaned closer to the man as if he were about to pummel him into the ground. "Now, if you don't get this _lord_ guy out here now, I'll…"

"Can I help you?" A quiet voice interrupted from behind them.

The three male members of SG-1 turned around much to the relief of the receptionist who sighed and went back to his work. They were faced with a short, well-rounded man with slightly graying hair.

"I am Caineth, and you must be the SG-1 from the planet called Earth."

"Yes, that would be us." Jack took a few steps closer to the old man "I am Colonel Jack O'Neill; this is Teal'c and Jonas Quinn." He indicated to each of the guys who nodded in turn to Caineth. "And there _is_ something you can help us with. You see, one of my team members has been kidnapped while looking at your caves."

"Kidnapped?" Caineth replied, "There must be some kind of mistake."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well Jonas here was hit over the back of the head when he was with Carter and she was gone when he came to. So I'm thinking yeah, it was a kidnapping!" He knew that he was being a little snippy, but he hadn't exactly been in a good mood all day, and it had just taken a considerate downfall.

"This team member of yours is a woman?" Caineth asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes," Jonas answered. "We've just recently learned that women are not supposed to come out of the uh… the Lower Levels. So if she has been reprimanded for that, then please understand that we did not know of these laws until now."

Caineth shook his head. "I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding. Nonetheless, I will call upon my second who is in charge of the Lower Levels. He will know if your friend has gone there. If so, we will return her to you. Please wait here and I will return momentarily." He turned and walked through a doorway. Jack turned to Jonas and Teal'c.

"What if they tell us that she's not there?" Jonas asked.

"Well, I'm not going to believe them until I take a look myself." Jack replied and looked at his watch. "Well, we're due to check in. Teal'c, head back to the gate and tell Hammond what's going on. I also want SG-12 ready for back up if we need them."

"Do you believe that Caineth was lying to us and he is withholding Major Carter?" Teal'c questioned.

"I don't know, but somebody took her and I'm going to do whatever it takes to get her back."

Teal'c tilted his head forward, then left the room, he knew better than to cross Jack O'Neill when he had his mind set on something. Especially when it involved one of the members of his team being missing.

"I am sorry, but I have not seen this Samantha Carter you speak of." Caineth's second, Marin, spoke. "Nobody has passed in or out of the Lower Levels in days."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck in frustration, "Well, do you mind if we take a look anyway?"

"You do not believe us? You think we have taken this woman from you!" Marin began, getting angry. He was taller than his first, Caineth, and his hair was darker, which obviously showed that he was much younger.

"Marin," Caineth warned.

"He does not believe my word, Lord Caineth." He replied in a calmer voice.

"It's not that we don't believe you," Jonas cut in. "It's that maybe she's in there without your knowing. We'd like to take a look to see if she's there, and to learn more about your culture."

Caineth nodded in agreement. "You will show them the Lower Levels, Marin. If they do find their friend, she will be returned to them."

"Yes, my Lord." Marin bowed his head and turned to Jack and Jonas. "Please follow me."

The man looked through the metal bars at the unconscious body lying on the cold cement floor. "You say you found her in the caves?"

"Yes Sir." The younger man standing next to him replied. "She must have escaped from the Lower Levels. She was being harbored by a man."

"Did this man see you?"

"No Sir. Shall I return her to the Lower Levels?"

"No, she is with the aliens."

"Then should we let her go?"

The older man considered this then shook his head. "No, she's too valuable. We can use this to our advantage."

"Sir?"

"Do not question me!" he yelled furiously, turning to face the younger man beside him. "Let me know when she awakens," He continued in a quiet voice.

"Yes Sir." He bowed his head and walked away.

"Yes, she will prove to be very valuable." He smirked as he looked at her one last time before turning and walking out of the room.

A/N: Chapter 3 will be up soon! Please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Amends -Chapter 3- 

Sam awoke startled and sat up quickly. Her head pounded from the sudden movement. She lay back down and waited for the lights spinning in front of her eyes to stop. The back of her head felt like a nail was being hammered into it and her whole body ached. Slowly, she sat up again and brought a hand to the back of her head. When she brought it back again, the sight of dried blood made her frown. Sam shivered and looked down at her body. Her jacket and utility vest were missing.

She got to her feet and looked around. The whole room was made of cement with three walls and the fourth was a wall of vertical bars. The room was completely bare.

Looking through the bars, she spotted a man standing by a door. He seemed to be off in another world as he didn't seem to notice her.

"Excuse me!" She called out, "What's going on?

The man's eyes snapped to her face and his eyebrows rose slightly. He then turned, opened the door, walked out and closed it behind him.

"Hey!" Sam called after him. She stared at the closed door confused. A million questions ran through her head. Where was she? How had she gotten here? Why was she here?

Suddenly, she remembered being in the caves with Jonas when he'd suddenly grunted and fallen to the ground next to her. She'd turned to see what had happened when she'd felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and everything had gone black.

Sam began to walk the small perimeter of the room. She stopped at one of the furthest corners from the bars and sat down, leaning against the wall, and bringing her knees to her chest. The whole kidnapping thing had gotten old a long time ago. She just hoped that Jonas was OK and that Jack and Teal'c were already searching for them.

The door to the adjacent room opened and Sam jumped to her feet. A tall man walked in, followed closely by the man who had run out earlier.

The taller man walked over to the bars and looked through them at her, then nodded to the other man who was once again guarding the door. The guard hit a button on the wall which Sam hadn't noticed before.

A section of the bar wall to her cell slid open. The man stepped inside, keeping a few steps between them.

"You are Major Carter of SG-1?" he asked, even though he spoke it like it was more of a statement.

"Who are you?" Sam questioned him in return.

He shook his head. "That does not concern you."

"You've made a big mistake. My friends will come and…"

"Your friends will find you when the time comes," He cut in, "Your coming here will prove to be very useful."

"Why? What are you going to do with me?" Sam asked defiantly. She looked past him to the guard and the closed door behind him. To escape, she'd have to take out both of the men, but her eyes fell on a weapon in the guard's belt and she quenched any thoughts of escaping right now. She'd have to wait for the right opportunity.

"Again, that does not concern you." Sam looked back to the man who stood frowning at her. He seemed to sense her train of thought and he slowly backed out of the cell and the door clanged shut. Without another word, he turned and left; leaving only the guard and Sam.

She groaned in frustration as she retreated to her corner once again. _Could this day get any worse?_

Jack began descending what felt like the millionth flight of stairs. "So Alex, will we be getting there any time soon?" He asked the back of the man's head which was covered in short, black curls.

"Alexis! He corrected him, "And we will be there momentarily." Alexis continued down the stairs in front of Jack.

"You should try investing in some elevators." Jack commented. _When they said _Lower _Levels, they really meant it! And we have to walk back up?! _He thought, exasperated.

Alexis screwed up his face in confusion. "Elevators?" He had been excited to lead the aliens again. They were extremely intriguing. Even the one named Jack who could be slightly irritating at times. Alexis had been informed about the situation with their missing female. It was obvious that the female was important to all three of the aliens, which he thought was slightly odd, but it was even more obvious that their leader Jack cared more than the others; that he cared for her more than he let on.

"Yeah, it's this big box that people stand in and you use ropes to pull it up and down. It's a lot quicker than steps, and a lot less walking." Jack explained.

"Interesting." Alexis commented. _I must propose this idea to Lord Caineth, _he thought as he reached the bottom and held open the door for the other three to walk through. "We have arrived."

Jack walked through the doorway and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the lights which were a lot brighter than the darkened stairwell. He found himself in a long hallway with doors all along the walls which lead off to what he thought would either be rooms or more hallways.

Jonas and Teal'c stepped up to either side of Jack, also looking at the hallway that stretched out before them. They all noticed the differences between the structure in which they were now standing, and the buildings above ground. The most obvious was that this place definitely lacked in colour and decorations. The walls were plain, gray cement. It reminded Jack slightly of the SGC.

"Please, follow me." Alexis said as he walked by them and began walking down the hallway.

"So, Alexis, why do you keep all the women down here?" Jonas asked out of curiosity.

Alexis cast a quick look at them over his shoulder before answering, "It has always been this way. Do you not do the same where you are from?"

"No, on Earth and on Kelowna the women are treated as equals." Jonas replied.

Alexis nodded his head. "There are many who believe we should treat our women as equals, but there are also those who still believe in the old ways."

"So what exactly do the women do while they're down here?" Jack asked.

"They do whatever they wish. They are not locked up, if that is what you are thinking. We provide them with whatever they wish."

"Wait a minute," Jonas said and Alexis stopped walking and turned to face him. "If the women are not allowed up on the surface," Jonas continued. "Then uh… if you don't mind me asking… how do you have children?"

Alexis smiled slightly and nodded as if he'd been expecting the question, then turned and continued down the hallway. They followed him as he explained, "When a man wishes to father a son, he is granted passage here to the Lower Levels where he chooses a women to mother his child."

Jack, Jonas, and Teal'c stopped abruptly. After a moment, when he heard no reply, Alexis stopped walking and turned to face them. Jonas stood with his mouth slightly open, Jack's face was a picture of pure shock, and Teal'c, well he remained stoically by Jack's side.

"You rape them?!" Jack suddenly yelled.

Alexis tilted his head to the side slightly and frowned. "I am unfamiliar with this term."

Jack looked to Jonas for help. "It's when sexual reproduction is forced onto someone." Jonas answered for him. Jack coughed awkwardly and ran a hand through his short, graying hair.

Alexis shook his head. "No, the women wish to conceive a child for the good of our people. They are helping to make our world a better place."

Jonas and Jack shared a skeptical look.

Alexis noticed the look so he continued his explanation, "When the child is born, the mother takes care of him and when the boy is old enough he returns to his father and fulfills any job that his father wishes of him."

"What if a female child is conceived?" Teal'c questioned.

Alexis looked at the Jaffa, "Then the child remains with her mother in the Lower Levels."

"So all these women have never been up on the surface?" Jack asked.

Alexis nodded. He did not understand how they did not believe their way of life was just. "Shall we continue?" He gestured with his arms down the hall.

"Yeah," Jack replied. "If Carter is in here, I'm thinking we should be finding her about now."

Sam's captor entered his personal quarters just as a loud beeping began emanating from a chest of draws within the room. He made sure the door was firmly shut and locked before retrieving the beeping device. The gray, spherical device he pulled out fit snugly in his palm.

"Report." A deep, distorted voice came from it, "Is everything as usual?"

"No, some strangers came through the Chappai. They call themselves SG-1 of Earth." He replied.

There was a short pause before the voice replied, "Are they still on the planet?"

"Yes, I have the female called Major Carter."

There was an even longer pause. "My first prime will be there within the day. You will bring her to the edge forest at sundown. Can you procure the others?"

"Not without revealing myself," The man replied.

"That is understandable. You have done well and will be rewarded for your actions."

With that the conversation ended. He placed the long range Goa'uld communication device back in the draw and smiled to himself.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took forever to get up! My beta has been really sick so she hasn't read this yet.. let me know if I've completely messed up somewhere or something. But I've finished the next chapter and it will be up soon! And thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Amends -Chapter 4- 

Jack flopped onto the bed in their temporary quarters and ran his hand over his face. "Well that was a waste of time." He mumbled.

After over 2 hours of going through maze of the Lower Levels, they hadn't found a trace of Sam.

"At least we know she's not down there." Jonas tried, sounding hopeful. He always tried to look at the positives. For him the glass was always half full.

"What would Major Carter's captor's hope to achieve by this?" Teal'c inquired.

"Who knows?!" Jack sat up, "But if I have to I'll search every damn building in this city and when I find her, somebody's going to have some explaining to do."

"Well, hopefully it won't come to that." Jonas forced a reassuring smile. He reminded himself never to get on the Colonel's bad side.

A knock at the door interrupted them and they all turned to look at the door. Jack shot off the bed and reached the door in a few long strides. He yanked the door open and looked at the man standing before him. "Alec?"

Alexis didn't bother to correct him as he looked behind him, slightly paranoid. "Please, if you'll let me in, I believe I have information on your friend." He spoke in a hushed voice and looked around again.

Jack opened the door wider for Alexis to walk in. He noticed that he was carrying a bag in his hand, but didn't say anything of it as he shut and locked the door. Jack walked back over to the bed and sat down, looking at Alexis expectantly. Jonas took a seat in a chair, while Teal'c stood by the door.

"Remember how I informed you about the issues within our governing on the subject of our women's equality?" Alexis started.

Jack nodded. _Here comes the long explanation! _He thought to himself. Usually, he'd tell the guy to get to the point, but he suddenly found himself willing to listen. This involved Sam, and he wanted to know anything that could help him find her. So he sat silently and listened as Alexis continued.

"Lord Caineth has been arguing for equality between men and women for many years now and there's always been those against him. For quite some time I've been hearing rumors about a group who believe that Lord Caineth is an unstable leader, and that they plan to overthrow him. I am unsure who their leader is, as I have never asked questions in fear that they might kill me. After returning from the Lower Levels today, I overheard a couple of men talking about a women and I believe it is your friend." Alexis finally finished and looked pointedly at Jack who leaned forward slightly.

"Well, did you hear where she is?" Jack demanded.

Alexis smiled slightly. "I believe I know where the group's building is, but there's no way you could go in forcefully, if that's what you were thinking. I've heard they have many armed guards, and you're weapons will not be effectual. The group wear robes, so I brought you this." He handed Jack the bag in his hand. Jack took the bag and looked inside. "If you wear this you should be able to get inside without any problems. I will show you where this building is."

"Only one?" Jack asked as he emptied the single robe onto the bed.

"I am sorry. That was the only robe I could procure."

Jack nodded as he thought it all over in his head.

"Not that we're ungrateful," Jonas said, "But why have you done all this for us?"

"Because all my life I have been loyal to Lord Caineth, and I know that this group will act soon…"

"And you're scared that if they succeed then they'll kill you for being one of Caineth's followers." Jonas finished and Alexis nodded.

"So you want us to take you back to Earth." Jack added and Alexis nodded again. "Then it's done. You can come back with us."

Alexis smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much! I will wait outside until you are ready to depart."

Jack nodded to him as he left. He grabbed the robe off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Are you sure it is wise to go in alone, O'Neill?" Teal'c spoke up.

Stopping, Jack turned around to look at Teal'c. "Am I sure it's wise? No. Do we have any other choice? No. Am I going to do this? Yes." He replied matter-of-factly.

"I'd really like to look at those writings in the cave again. I think there might be something there." Jonas added. He hoped the Colonel would let him go back to the caves.

"Sure, but take Teal'c with you. I don't want you disappearing as well." He looked to Teal'c and added, "If I'm still not back in the morning, take Alexis with you back through the gate." He threw the robe over his head and walked out the front door, leaving no room for unwanted questions.

Sam paced back and forth, from wall to wall in her cell. It had been hours since the man had paid her a visit and she guessed that it would be dark outside soon. It didn't help much that they'd taken her watch. For what reason, who knew? Perhaps they thought it was some kind of weapon. She smiled at the thought of attacking her guard with a watch.

The door opened and Sam spun to look through the bars. Her guard was leaving! She couldn't believe it. The door snapped shut and she was left alone.

She walked over to the bars, untied one of her standard issue boots and pulled it off. She'd gone over this plan in her head earlier, but never thought she'd actually get the chance to put it into action. The button was about 10 ft from the bars. She only had two tries to get this right, Gripping the boot tightly, she reached through the bars, took aim, and threw it.

And missed! She sighed in frustration. She'd only missed by an inch. Doing the same with her second shoe, she took aim. "Come on!" She whispered to herself and threw the shoe. It seemed to fly through the air in slow motion. Sam held her breath as the shoe neared its target. The shoe hit the button and the bars began sliding open.

Sam gave a triumphant grin and leaped out of her cell. She retrieved her boots and laced them up, then reached for the door handle, praying it would be unlocked.

Just as she was about to turn the handle, it turned in her hand and she jumped back. The door opened and the guard stood in the doorway, his mouth open in shock.

Before he could say a word, Sam moved into action. She thrust the palm of her hand up to the guys nose. It resulted in a sickening crack and the guard yelled in pain as blood began pouring from his nose. He stumbled backwards to reveal four figures dressed in cream coloured robes. They all had hoods over their heads so she couldn't see their faces.

As soon as they saw her, 3 of the 4 drew weapons from their robes and pointed them at her. Sam took a deep breath and slowly raised her arms in surrender.

The guard was still clutching his nose and whimpering as Robe Number 1 spoke, "Get him to the doctor!"

Robe Number 2 stepped forward and accompanied the guard down the hallway.

"Tie her up!" Robe Number 1 ordered as he and Robe Number 3 held their weapons at her. Robe Number 4, the weaponless one, stepped behind her and took her arms, tying them behind her back. Sam was surprised as he tied her hands extremely loosely and squeezed her arm quickly. She tried to get a good look at him, but Robe Number 3 stepped forward and grabbed her arm, pushing her down the hallway. Number 1 took the lead while Number 4 followed behind her.

_Could it be Jack? _She thought to herself. It couldn't be Teal'c, because the man wasn't nearly as tall or buff as the Jaffa. Perhaps it was somebody they'd found on the inside who was willing to help.

Nonetheless, she felt safe knowing that a plan was in motion.

Jonas stood in the caves examining the writings on the wall. Teal'c stood at the mouth of the cave, staff weapon in hand. They'd been there for over half an hour now and the sun was beginning to fall lower in the sky.

Jonas was balancing a book in one hand, and a chocolate bar in the other. He was getting close to translating the writings. He'd actually realized that they were more pictographs that told the history of the planet, rather than a written text.

He took another bite of the chocolate, looking thoughtfully at the wall. There was a particular part that he was having trouble with. He looked at the book and stopped midchew. Jonas slammed the book shut and called out to Teal'c with his mouth full, "Teal'c! I gowt it!"

The Jaffa came running into the cave. "What is it that you have, Jonas Quinn?"

The Kelownan swallowed the candy bar and grinned giddily at Teal'c. "I figured out what it says." He continued, pointing to the beginning, "OK, so here it talks about how humans were brought here thousands of years ago by Ba'al." Teal'c raised an eyebrow at this. "They were brought here to mine naquidah, as always. When it was all gone, all of Ba'al's Jaffa left the planet, leaving all of the human's free. But it says here that Ba'al still remains to watch over the planet, unknown to the people. Jonas looked away from the wall to Teal'c standing next to him. "If Ba'al is still checking in here, you think he would've done something by now. They are an advanced race."

"Perhaps Ba'al has not been here for quite some time." Teal'c concluded.

"What if his next visit is just around the corner?"

Jack had made it into the building Alexis had shown him without any problems. The place was a labyrinth just like the Lower Levels. So he'd gotten lost in all of the hallways and rooms. It was just pure dumb luck that he happened to stumble into a room where three men, dressed in the same hideous robes, looked at him expectantly.

"You must be Kaleb. It's about time." One of them spoke. Jack figured he was the leader.

"Well, you know what they say, better late than never." Jack replied, impishly.

They all looked at him confused before the leader spoke again, "Let's get going." He dumped some rope into Jack's hands. "We need to hurry or we'll be late.

So Jack had followed the three men, and was soon joined by another man who was dressed differently to them.

They'd come to the end of a hallway where the man who'd recently joined them opened the door. Suddenly, the man cried out in pain and moved out of the doorway.

That's when he'd seen Carter. He'd then realized how worried he'd been for her the last few hours. Yet there she was, standing in front of him and he knew he hadn't felt so relieved in a long time. He looked her up and down and was even more relieved to find that she looked free of any physical injuries.

Unfortunately the other three robed guys drew weapons on her. The injured guy was escorted past him. Blood was pouring out of his nose. It was obviously broken. Jack could barely hide a proud smile for his 2IC. You really didn't want to get on her bad side.

Jack was ordered to tie her hands, which he did, but he tied them loosely so that she would have no problem getting out of them. He'd given her arm a quick, discreet squeeze before they began moving her down the hallway. Hopefully she knew it was him, or at least someone who was helping her. She couldn't have seen his face with his hood over his head, but he guessed she probably knew it was him. After all, she was a smart person, and she'd kept her mouth shut the whole time.

So here he was now, still following behind her as they walked across a field, just out of the city, towards the edge of the forest where he saw a man waiting with his back turned to them. The sun was beginning to set, coating the whole scene with a golden glow.

He saw Sam slip out of the ropes that bound her hands, and he casually sidestepped them as they came to a stop.

"We have arrived, Sir." The leader spoke and the man before them turned around.

Jack couldn't hold in his shock as he looked at the man standing before them.

"Marin?" Jack choked out in disbelief.

* * *

Ok that was porbably a little obvious that it was going to be Marin. If you don't remember who he is, he was in the second chapter, he's Caineth's second. I left some hints that it would be him, so I don't know if it was a surprise or not. Well, the next chapter is already written, so i'll have it up within the next week. Again, thanks for all of the reviews! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: just a reminder... we left off with Jack and Samnear the forest and Jack has just realised that Marin is behind everything.

* * *

Amends -Chapter 5-

Marin's eyes flashed to the intruder and the other two guards also turned to look at him.

As soon as Sam heard Jack's voice, she moved into action. She sent a punch into Number 3's face, who fell to the ground. At the same time, Jack withdrew a zat from his robe and took out Number 1. But Marin was already a step ahead of them. He stepped forward and pulled a weapon from his belt, grabbing Sam, and pressing it to her head.

"Drop the weapon, or I will kill her." Marin spoke to Jack, as more men walked out of the forest, pointing weapons at Jack.

Sighing in defeat, Jack threw the zat to the ground. One of the guards retrieved the weapon, and another helped Robe Number 3 up, who looked to be developing a nice bruise from Carter's fist. Marin pushed Sam over towards Jack and he gave a sly grin. "Well, this is a surprise."

"So, you're the one who's leading the uprising against Caineth. A bit of a stab in the back don't you think?" Jack replied. He was still a little shocked to find Marin here, but he also knew that he really shouldn't be that surprised.

Sam looked curiously to Jack standing next to her. She still had no idea what was going on. Marin laughed, drawing her attention back to him.

"You know more than I expected Colonel."

"Yes… I pride myself on my knowledge." Jack quipped.

"Where are your other two friends?" Marin demanded.

Jack just shrugged and smiled innocently.

Sam frowned in confusion. "Wait, I thought Jonas had been captured too."

Marin shook his head with a conniving grin still in place. "Your capture was an accident, Major."

Sam looked at Jack, still confused. He saw her expression and tried explaining it to her, "They keep their women underground, and I'm guessing they grabbed you 'cause they thought you were breaking the rules, or something."

Sam scowled at the news. She really hated those sexist cultures. At least this time she wasn't being traded for money. At least she hoped not. A cold breeze ripped past her and she shivered. It was beginning to get dark out, and without her jacket she was getting cold. "Why are we here?" She asked.

"Well, thanks to your Colonel here; instead of having one human, I now have two of you to turn over to Ba'al."

Jack coughed and almost choked, "What?!"

"Lord Ba'al's first prime will be here within moments."

"Why the hell are you helping Ba'al?" Jack yelled, "You're not a Goa'uld are you?" His face twisted in disgust at the thought.

"No, I have not been blessed by such a thing." Marin replied, causing Jack to roll his eyes. "Ba'al has promised me that when the time comes, I will rule this planet under his name."

"And you believe him? He's a Goa'uld! He'll kill you! Along with everybody else on this planet!"

"Lord Ba'al is a god! He would do no such thing unless it is what I truly deserve."

"You're an idiot Marin," Jack pointed an accusing finger at him. "And you're going to get everybody killed because of it!"

Before Marin could reply, the familiar sound of a Cargo Ship could be heard and they all looked as one landed across the field from them. Sam and Jack could do nothing but watch as several Jaffa exited the ship and walked towards them. Ba'al's first prime looked at them, and then to Marin.

"I was able to get the Colonel at the last moment." Marin supplied for him.

"Lord Ba'al will be most pleased." The first prime spoke, "Jaffa!" Two Jaffa raised their staff weapons and herded Jack and Sam to the Cargo Ship.

"You'll regret this Marin!" Jack yelled over his shoulder and received a shove in his back for his efforts as they were pushed into the ship.

Jonas had spent a little longer in the cave, re-checking his translations, and looking the cave once over for anything he might have missed. When the sun had started to sink below the tree line of the forest in the distance, Teal'c had insisted that they leave as it was getting too dark.

Jonas had then argued the fact that he could use his flashlight, but Teal'c had set him with a stern look (which was really just is usual tilt of the head and the raising of one eyebrow) and the alien followed him out of the cave instantly.

They were walking back to the city in companionable silence when the Jaffa suddenly stopped in front of Jonas.

"Teal'c? Everything ok?"

Teal'c only raised his hand in response to silence him. He looked slowly to the sky in concentration.

Jonas, being fairly new to the group, had no idea what his teammate was doing. If any other member of SG-1 had been present, they would have instantly known that Teal'c, and his amazing senses, had sensed danger. Jonas was another story entirely. As he stood behind Teal'c in silence, he wasn't sure if he had heard something or simply needed a break. For all he knew, this could be some kind of Jaffa ritual he was unfamiliar with.

After a minute of silence, Jonas cleared his throat, "Uh Teal'c? What's going on?"

At that moment Jonas heard it too; a low rumble of an engine that suddenly turned into a dull roar as a ship flew over their heads. Jonas looked at it in amazement. "That was a Goa'uld Cargo Ship, wasn't it?" He asked excitedly.

Teal'c supplied him with his usual "Indeed," as they set off at a jog after it. Jonas couldn't help but grin. He was extremely new to SG-1. In fact, this was only his third mission, and this was his first mission that anything eventful had really happened. He was still basically testing his toes in the water; and getting used to all of it. He'd read all about the Goa'uld in Dr. Jackson's journals, but he'd never actually seen any yet, which was why he was so excited to see a Cargo Ship.

Teal'c suddenly slowed down as they reached the base of a small hill, breaking Jonas from his thoughts.

Slowly, they ascended the hill in silence. When they got near the top, Teal'c crouched, and laid down, to peak over the top. Jonas copied his movements and they laid side by side on the edge of he hill, looking towards the edge of the forest. They were both surprised by what they saw.

Sam and Jack stood, surrounded by men with weapons pointed at them, as a few Jaffa exited off a Cargo Ship which sat a few hundred from them in the clearing.

"Marin," Teal'c indicated to the man who spoke to the lead Jaffa. "And that is Ba'al's first prime."

Jonas squinted to see the man Teal'c had indicated as Marin. "Marin?" Jonas whispered. Although they were far enough away not to be heard, he still whispered. "He's the one who's leading the rebellion." Jonas realized. "But why is he talking with Ba'al's first prime? Do you think he's a Goa'uld?"

"I did not sense a presence within him. It is more likely that he has a deal with Ba'al." Teal'c replied.

They heard Jack's voice drift across the field as he shouted, "You'll regret this Marin!"

"We have to do something!" Jonas said slightly louder as their teammates were pushed towards the Cargo Ship.

"That would be most unwise Jonas Quinn." Teal'c had been contemplating the situation in his head. He'd thought about taking action, but with Marin, his seven men, and all the Jaffa, that wasn't much of an option. Plus he had the Kelownan with him who had no field experience. He reasoned that the only option was to remain where they are, then return to General Hammond as soon as possible.

They watched in silence as the ship took off. Teal'c stood and reached out his hand to help his companion to his feet. Jonas looked slightly shocked and defeated.

"What do we do know?" Jonas asked as he accepted Teal'c's arm and stood up.

"We will return to retrieve our belongings and the one called Alexis, then return to Earth."

Jonas fell into step beside Teal'c as they headed towards the city. "That's it? We are going to get them back right? I mean, you're… we're SG-1! You do this all the time, right?" He felt useless. He hadn't been able to do anything to help his new team. The first mission where something happens and he'd just sat there, watching his two friends being taken away. He was also slightly surprised to see that Teal'c didn't seem to be unfazed by the situation. Although Sam had told him that he only showed emotion rarely. He was slowly getting used to the Jaffa's mannerisms.

"We will seek General Hammond's insight on the situation and conduct a search from there." Teal'c replied and looked at Jonas. "I will endeavour to search for Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter until they are found." He reassured Jonas.

Jonas nodded, "Then so will I." Teal'c bowed his head.

As they walked back into the city, Jonas felt a new sense of determination. He would help Teal'c find Sam and Jack no matter what it took, because he knew that if the situation were reversed, they'd do the same for him. Even though they barely knew him, they'd still do it because that's what they do.

* * *

A/N: Again, thanks for all of the reviews!!! Umm... the first prime is just gettign called first prime, because I don't know if we've ever known the name of Ba'al's first prime. If you know, I'd love it if you could tell me! As for the "It's what they do", does anybody else have a flashback to Wromhole X-treme "It's what I do." lol. Well thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. I finished it days ago, but my disk screwed up and I had to redo the whole thing! But It's done now, and hopefully you like it! And thanks for all the great reviews!!

* * *

Amends -Chapter 6-

Sam and Jack were only transported on the Cargo Ship for a few minutes before they found themselves on a Goa'uld mothership. They were shoved into a containment cell, and their Jaffa guards left as the door slid shut.

"Thanks for the great hospitality!" Jack yelled after them. He groaned and ruffled his graying hair with his hand, then examined the cell. There were two small benches on either side of the room, but other than that the room was your usual Goa'uld holding cell.

Jack turned to look at his 2IC. He realized he'd barely talked to her. "You ok, Carter?" She still stood by the entrance, looking at him thoughtfully.

"Fine," She answered, snapping out of her little trance, and turning around to look along the wall.

Jack frowned and sat down on the closest bench. Then it hit him. He'd completely forgotten about their little argument that morning. Obviously, a certain Major hadn't forgotten. He leaned against the wall, and watched her as she scanned the room. The only thing he hoped was that she wouldn't bring _it_ up.

Sam could feel his eyes drilling into her back as she scanned the walls for a control panel. She sighed in defeat when she found nothing. The Goa'uld were obviously learning fro their mistakes. "What do we do?" She asked with her back still turned to him. After a moment, when she didn't hear a reply, she turned around. Jack was pulling off his robe, which, thankfully, he had clothes on underneath. He lifted his pant leg, and pulled a radio out of his sock.

Sam's eyebrows crinkled in confusion, "Sir, why did you have a radio in your sock?"

His face was that of a proud grin as he replied, "Well, I guessed they would take it, like they took my GDO, so I hid it in my sock." He shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing. "They never check my socks." Jack hit the 'Talk' button and spoke into his radio, "Hey Teal'c! Come in." He released the button and waited for a reply.

"Our radios may be top of the line, Sir, but they don't work when you're in space."

Jack smiled sheepishly as he placed the radio on the seat next to him. "I knew that."

Sam took a seat on the bench which lay parallel to his. One thing for sure was that she hadn't forgotten about their huge fight, but she wasn't sure if now was the time to bring it up. Although they really had nothing to do until somebody came for them. Plus he couldn't escape. She suddenly had no idea what she even wanted to say to him. She felt like she didn't even know him. Not after his performance earlier at the SGC. How could he be so heartless?

Sam felt the rage growing inside her again, so she stood and began pacing the room.

Jack watched her walk back and forth. He felt like he was at a tennis match as his head moved from left to right, and back again. "Major, would you take a seat? You're making me nervous."

Sam spun on her heel and set him with a cold glare. "Don't tell me what to do."

His eyes widened slightly as he stood so that he was looking down on her, and he set her with his most fierce Colonel glare, which usually had anyone on the receiving end of it cowering in fear. "Excuse me, _Major,_ but I believe it's my job as your CO to tell you what to do!"

She seemed to falter a little as she suddenly realized what she was doing. Sam took a step back. Taking a deep breath, she decided to take a different approach. She would have to keep her anger in check. Yelling obviously wasn't going to get her anywhere but court-marshaled.

"Sorry, Sir." She mumbled, and sat back down, reverting back into her usual subordinate self.

Jack watched her for a moment before sitting down himself. It was any moment now before she brought it up.

"How can you not care about Daniel?" She asked quietly.

And there it was

Jack sighed and rested his elbows on his knees, then his head in his hands. When he looked up again, her blue eyes were looking pleadingly at him.

"You honestly think I don't care that my best friend just died?" He asked incredulously as he silently cursed her. He could never resist those eyes.

"Well that's how you made it sound this morning."

"I didn't want to talk about it, and I still don't want to talk about it." He sighed in exasperation. "And this is _so _not the place to be having this conversation!"

Sam shook her head, "Why not? We've got nothing else to do until they come."

"Carter, I don't want to talk about it. What part of that don't you understand.?"

"Well then don't talk, just listen to what I have to say, please?" Jack paused then gave her a curt nod and she began. "Daniel is… was… is my best friend. He's like a brother to me and losing him is the hardest thing I've ever had to go through since my mother's death." Tears spilled out of her eyes and she angrily brushed them away.

Jack wanted to reach out and wipe her tears away for her and hold her in his arms. But he held back and kept his hands firmly on his knees.

Her tear-stained eyes locked with his and his heart froze.

"I expected you to be there," She spoke above a whisper. "I wanted you to be there." She said even softer.

Now he felt like a jerk. Here she was pouring her heart out to him, and he was sitting there like an idiot, doing nothing. He hadn't been there for her when she'd needed him. Instead, he'd been to busy with his own problems. They could've helped each other through it, he realized that now.

"You want to know why I wouldn't talk about it?" Jack asked, taking Sam and even himself by surprise. "Because I'm the one who told Jacob to stop. If I hadn't… Daniel could still be alive if it hadn't been for me."

Sam shook her head. "Daniel told you to do that, and Selmak even said that the healing device probably wouldn't have worked. You can't blame yourself!"

"And I don't even know if I should be mad at Daniel for leaving us; for not fighting. Or should I be happy for him because he ascended or whatever! Is he even dead? There's no body!"

They fell into silence as Jack finished his little rant. Sam stared at him. She had no idea that he'd been blaming himself for Daniel's death. It was such an insane idea that she almost felt like laughing. He had an uncomfortable look on his face and she knew that she should probably end the conversation soon. Jack wasn't a man of sharing his feelings, and she'd been lucky to even witness that little outburst.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" She asked hopefully.

Jack considered this for a moment, then gave her a crooked smile. "You know, I think we will."

She smiled thankfully to him, then leaned back against the wall, momentarily losing herself in her thoughts. So she'd had some misgivings about Jack's feelings over Daniel's death, and she felt so much better now that she knew how he really felt.

Jack also leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He felt slightly put off after that little broadcast of emotion. He'd said more than he'd ever intended telling anyone, and he hadn't even said half of what he felt. At least they were on good terms again. Well he hoped they were. For a moment he was content in that glory. The last time he'd been in the outs with Sam, well the only time it had really happened, was after he'd returned from Edora. Now there was another example of a Jack O'Neill screw up.

He opened his eyes and watched her for a moment. She had that expression on her face that usually came with deep thought, and he smiled to himself. For a moment he forgot that they were prisoners on Ba'al's ship and were probably going to be tortured sooner or later. Hopefully later, than sooner.

Sam's eyes met his and she smiled. "I'm glad you're here," She spoke in all honesty.

"Yeah? Cause I'm just so happy to be imprisoned on a Goa'uld ship too."

Sam shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that I'm glad I'm not alone."

Jack only nodded. Although he'd rather be back on Earth, fishing at his cabin for that ever elusive fish, he was glad that he was here with her too. It would have killed him if he knew Ba'al had her, and that he wasn't there to protect her. Not that she needed protection. She'd proven on many occasions that she could hold her own. Jack was just happy that he was there for her. He hadn't been there for her when she needed him the most, but he swore to himself that he would be there for her from now on.

"Unscheduled Offworld Activation!" Sergeant Walter Davis' voice announced over the PA system.

General George Hammond stood from his desk chair and hastily left his office. There were only a few teams offworld, but none were due back for at least another 12 hours. He expected that it was SG-1. Once again they'd encountered trouble offworld. He swore that they were trouble magnets. This time it was Major Carter who had gone missing. Hopefully they'd found her, otherwise he'd have some explaining to do to a certain Tok'ra who wont be too happy.

"Who is it Sergeant?" He questioned the 'gate technician as he descended the stairs into the Control Room.

"We're receiving SG-1's IDC, Sir."

"Open the iris."

The iris retracted into the 'gate to reveal the shining blue of the event horizon. The surface rippled as Jonas Quinn stepped through. George Hammond still barely knew the new alien, but he saw great potential in him, although he was bizarre in his strange Kelownan ways.

After him stepped Teal'c alongside a young man with curly, dark hair who he'd never seen before. Hammond frowned when the 'gate shut down behind them without revealing Major Carter, or Colonel O'Neill.

General Hammond left the Control Room and walked into the 'Gate Room. He looked curiously at the brown-eyed stranger, then to Teal'c. "Where is Colonel O'Neill?"

"We witnessed Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter being apprehended by Ba'al's first prime. We believed it would be most prominent to return here to seek your guidance, General Hammond." Teal'c responded.

Hammond looked at him confused. "I thought it was only Major Carter who had been captured. How did the Colonel manage to get caught as well?"

"That would be my fault, Sir." The still nameless man spoke to him. "I believed I knew of Major Carter's position, so I led Colonel O'Neill to the compound."

"I am sure it is not your fault, Son." Hammond reassured him, then looked to Teal'c for reassurance.

"Colonel O'Neill ordered us to bring him back with us if he did not return." Teal'c informed the General.

"Sir, this is Alexis, Alexis, this is General Hammond." Jonas introduced them.

Hammond gave a small smile to the stranger. He was still a little hazy on a few of the details. "Let's take this to the Briefing Room."

Teal'c bowed his head, then replied, "I believe we should inform the Tok'ra of the situation. Their assistance will be both needed and greatly appreciated."

Hammond nodded his approval. Looks like he'd have some explaining to do to a certain Tok'ra after all. The situation had taken a considerate downfall though. Now, instead of one of his officers, he had two missing. Not to mention they're two of his best officers. Yep, he was in a bit of a predicament.

* * *

Once again, thanks for all the reviews! Hopefully that whole Jack/Sam part was ok!! Please leave me some reviews and let me know what you think!! The next chapter will be up within the week! 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok everyone! Here's the next chapter... It's a little longer than previous chapters!

* * *

Amends -Chapter 7-

Sam sat in the cell trying to figure out their chances of escape. Their ride in the Cargo Ship had only lasted minutes before they found themselves on a mother ship. It was more than likely that the ship they now occupied was in orbit of the planet. If they could somehow get out of the cell, they could find the glider bay and fly back down to the planet. There were many flaws to that plan though; first, they had no way of getting out of the cell without some outside help, or fighting their way out. Then there was the fact that they had no weapons. That in itself was a good enough reason to just give up on escaping altogether.

She looked over at Jack who was asleep on the bench across from her, and she couldn't help but smile. It amazed her how he could sleep at such a time. He was lying on his back with his hands underneath his head as a pillow. The robe, which he'd earlier discarded, was draped across his body as a blanket. He'd been asleep for at least an hour now and she was bored out of her mind with nothing to do, and no one to talk to. She'd even gone as far as counting sheep in an attempt to fall asleep herself; no such luck.

The foreboding sound of metal thumping on the ground broke her from her reverie. She perked up as the footsteps grew closer. Sam wasn't sure if she should be relieved that something was finally happening, or scared out of her mind at what was going to happen.

Standing from her seat, Sam took the few steps to the sleeping form of her CO. "Sir." She gently shook his shoulder.

"I'm awake!" Jack said, jumping up as their cell door slid open.

The Jaffa who had escorted them earlier walked in and once again herded them out of the cell and down the hallway.

"Where are we going, fellas?" Jack asked, wiping his eyes in an attempt to fully wake up. He received a shove in the back.

"Silence!" The Jaffa warned.

Jack rolled his eyes, but continued on in silence.

After a few minutes, they walked into a large room. It had a chair in the middle and a control panel sat in front of a large window which held a spectacular view of the planet. Sitting in the big chair, was a tall, dark haired man, with pointed cheek bones.

"Ba'al, I presume?" Jack asked in a smarmy voice.

The goa'uld stood and the Jaffa ordered them to kneel. When neither complied, they were both hit in the back of the knees and forced to the ground. Jack hid a cringe as his bad knee protested and sent a bolt of pain up his leg. They both looked up at the man who was now towering over them.

"This is a pleasant surprise." He grinned evilly as his eyes flashed yellow.

* * *

"Receiving Tok'ra IDC, Sir." Walter announced.

Hammond nodded from the 'Gate Room and called up to window, "Open the Iris!" Teal'c and Jonas stood on either side of him. Alexis had been sent a little while ago to get checked out by Doctor Fraiser in the Infirmary.

The Iris disappeared and Jacob Carter stepped onto the ramp.

"Jacob!" George greeted him warmly as he reached the bottom of the ramp. They eagerly shook each other's hands.

"Hey George." Jacob smiled, and then nodded to the two aliens on either side of Hammond. "Teal'c, Jonas." He'd briefly met Jonas on his last visit to Earth when Daniel had died. The memory of that day was burned into his memory. He hoped that his daughter was doing okay. In fact, he was eager to see her again. He'd felt horrible when he'd had to leave so soon after the incident. Jacob looked around the room confused. Why wasn't she here to meet him now? And why was Jonas here, not to mention Jack was missing also.

"What's going on George? What trouble has Jack managed to get into this time?" He swore that if Jack had gotten his daughter hurt, he'd regret it.

"Let's take this to the Briefing Room." George said as he began ushering the Tok'ra out of the room.

Jacob resisted and he set the CO of the SGC, one of his oldest friends, with a stern look. "George, tell me what's going on. Is Sam ok?"

Hammond looked at Jacob, and then at the SF's slowly leaving the 'Gate Room. "Jacob please, can we take this to the Briefing Room."

Jacob followed his gaze to the SF's. He realized what George was trying to say. What they were talking about was obviously still classified. Jacob himself was once a General in the Air Force, and knew that he should listen to Jacob and head to the Briefing Room. It was another reminder of why he liked the Tok'ra, because they never hid anything from each other. Although that had proven to be a problem many times when they'd had Goa'uld spies in their ranks. It was a little ironic how the Tok'ra had such an open policy with each other, yet they say that their survival depends on their ability of secrecy and stealth.

Jacob nodded his agreement and hurried towards the stairs. The quicker he got there, the quicker he could find out what was going on with his daughter. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he wasn't going to like what George had to say.

* * *

Jack cringed as the Goa'uld's eyes glowed before him. He hated it when they did that. "Surprise, yes… pleasant? Now, I'm not so sure about that one."

Ba'al grinned in return. "You will tell me what the number sequence is that must be entered to open your Stargate's iris." He demanded as he revealed Jack's GDO.

"Yes, I'm just going to tell you that." Jack replied sarcastically.

Ba'al stepped forward and back handed Jack across the face. "You will tell me what I wish to know, now!"

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Ba'al grinned slyly.

"Well even then I won't tell you squat, so you might as well just give up."

Ba'al raised his hand to strike Jack again, but he momentarily paused to look at Sam who had been kneeling silently next to Jack the whole time. He hit her across the face and her head snapped to the side.

Jack had to bite his lip to stop himself from cursing the stupid snake to hell. It also took all of his energy to keep himself firmly rooted to the ground. It was one of the first rules you learned about when being questioned or tortured; you never showed any emotion. You can never let the enemy know that they're getting to you.

When Sam turned back again, Jack noticed blood on her lip and anger boiled through his veins. He swore that he'd get his revenge before they got off the ship.

"You see Colonel? It is wise to keep your mouth shut."

* * *

All the inhabitants of the Briefing Room looked up as Jacob walked in.

"I have spoken to the Tok'ra High Council." Selmak's mechanical voice spoke up, catching Alexis off guard. "Our spy within Ba'al's ranks has reported his mothership to be at the planet you have designated P4X-204."

"Well that's Alexis' planet." Jonas replied. "Wait, you said his mothership is there?"

Selmak nodded his head. "The operative also said he'd heard of two Tauri that had been captured and are being held prisoners on the ship."

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter." Teal'c said.

"Yes." Selmak replied, "But the operative is unsure what Ba'al has planned for them or the planet."

"What do you suggest we do for a rescue mission, Selmak?" General Hammond asked from the head of the table.

"I have a Cargo Ship that is within 3 days of P4X-204. Using the generator to 110, we could be there within two. We could use the transportation rings to ring onto the Mothership and attempt a rescue from there." Selmak bowed his head as Jacob took over once again.

"It's a risky plan, George, but I think it's the best we've got."

"What about my people?" Alexis suddenly spoke up rather shyly. "Are they in any danger from this Ba'al?"

"He's right." Jonas replied to the General. "Ba'al must know about their technological advancements, and he must be planning something. Otherwise he would've left by now. He could be planning to attack."

Alexis looked at them fearfully, "Please, you must warn my people!"

General Hammond thought for a moment. "I can't risk sending more of my men. If Marin sees them he would become suspicious, and I don't want more being captured by Ba'al. If you want your people warned, Alexis, you'll have to do it yourself. I can send an SG team with you to wait at the 'Gate. If your leader wants to your people to leave the planet, we can find a planet for them. I'm sorry, but that's all I can offer to you."

"You want me to go back?" Alexis asked with wide eyes.

"Nobody would have figured out what you've done yet." Jonas reassured him.

Teal'c bowed his head in agreement. "All you have to do is speak with Caineth, then return to the Stargate."

Alexis slowly looked around the table at each of their faces. He knew they were right. If he wanted to help his people, he needed to work up the courage to do it himself. After a minute he nodded, "I'll do it."

"Ok, Jacob, you take Teal'c and Jonas with you. Alexis, I'll have SG-3 ready to go in an hour." He stood from the table and looked to Jacob, "Can I talk to you in my office for a minute?"

Jacob followed his friend into the office as Jonas and Teal'c left to get ready. Alexis looked around feeling out of place. He quickly hurried off after Jonas and Teal'c.

George shut the door behind them and took a seat at his desk.

"Don't worry George, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think we could all get out of it alive." Jacob said as he too took a seat. He already knew what this conversation was going to be about.

"Are you sure? I know you would do anything to get Sam back."

"Yes, but I wouldn't risk Teal'c and Jonas' lives as well." Jacob bowed his head as Selmak took control.

"General Hammond, I assure you that Jacob and I will take all precautions to ensure that we bring Teal'c and Jonas Quinn back safe; along with Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill."

"Thank you Selmak."

The Tok'ra bowed his and Jacob returned again.

"Bring them back Jacob."

"Of course, you know how I just love Jack," Jacob said with a grin.

Hammond chuckled, "Good luck."

"Thanks, George." He nodded to the General as he left the office and headed to the 'Gate Room to wait for the others.

* * *

The Jaffa shoved Jack and Sam back into the cell and the door slid shut behind them once again. Sam sat down on one of the benches. Jack grabbed the robe from the other bench and ripped the sleeve off of it. He then kneeled on the floor in front of her. His knee only protested slightly.

"Here, let me." He used the thick material to wipe the blood from her lip. When he was done, he threw it over his shoulder and took her head in his hands as he inspected her lip.

Sam's eyes opened wider as he placed his hands on her cheeks and moved closer. Her brain knew that he was only inspecting the damage, but her body obviously thought otherwise as her cheeks burned to his touch and her stomach began performing somersaults.

"You'll have a bit of a fat lip for a while, but no bruise." Jack smiled as he looked into her eyes. Suddenly, he was aware of their close proximity. His grin fell from his face for a moment as he grew serious and they stared at each other in silence. _Don't go there Jack! _He thought to himself.

He quickly replaced the grin as if it had never faulted and he dropped his hands to his side. He got to his feet as his knee was beginning to hurt again. "So don't worry, Carter. You'll still be as gorgeous as ever."

A slight blush tinted her cheeks from the comment, and slightly from the absence of his hands.

Jack instantly noticed it. _That hadn't meant to come out that way!_

"Sorry," She replied as a hint of a smile crept onto her face. "I can't say the same for you. You've got a pretty nasty bruise appearing there."

Jack's grin disappeared as he sat down across from her. "Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened."

Sam shook her head, "Don't be."

"No, my big mouth got you hurt."

"Don't worry about it, Sir."

He stopped trying to apologize and shrugged. "Well, try and get some rest. I'll wake you if anyone comes."

Sam opened her mouth to protest, but Jack was one step ahead of her as he held up a finger, "Now, now, Major. That's an order."

She gave him an exasperated frown before surrendering and lying down on the uncomfortable bench to attempt sleep which, she thought, would probably never come.

* * *

Alexis stepped through the other side of the Stargate onto his planet. It was now early morning, and the sun was just peaking over the tops of the trees.

The Colonel of SG-3 stepped in front of him. "We'll be waiting here for you."

Alexis just nodded. He wasn't sure what to say in return to the man, so he just began walking towards the city. His legs seemed to be working mechanically; step after step, while his mind was frozen with fear. Anything could go wrong. If someone had noticed his absence the previous night, then he probably wouldn't make it back to the Stargate. All he had to do was make it to the Capitol and back.

Alexis quickened his pace, eager to get this all over and done with.

He made it to the tall building without a hint of trouble. Once inside, he hurried to the fourth floor and towards Caineth's office.

"Can I help you?" Caineth's receptionist asked as Alexis rushed into the room, slightly breathless.

"I need to see Lord Caineth immediately." Alexis said as he tried to catch his breath and regain his composure.

"I am sorry, but he is busy at the moment."

"It is early in the morning. What could he possibly be doing?"

The receptionist frowned, and then repeated what he'd just said, this time with a more superior tone "I am sorry, but he is busy at the moment."

"I am beginning to think you just like saying that!" Alexis snapped as he turned on his heel and marched down the hallway to Caineth's office, despite the shouts of the man behind him.

The receptionist fell silent as Alexis disappeared around a corner. He grabbed his communication device from the draw and held it to his mouth. "Marin, Sir? I have something you will want to hear."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! please let me know what you think!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, I'd liek to apoligize in advance for this chapter! it didn't come out as good asI would have liked! And my beta, Amanda, was all over me for it! But hopefully it'll turn out ok. I got a lot of comments about the S/J fluff in it... there's a little more in this one, but not too much. Enjoy!

* * *

Amends -Chapter 8-

Consciousness slowly returned to Sam. A smile played on her face as a familiar scent filled her nostrils. They say that smell is one of the strongest memory triggers, and as she breathed the scent in deeper, all it made her think of was Jack. It was the scent of Jack O'Neill. She couldn't describe it; it was simply Jack.

"Hey sleepy head, I was beginning to think you were going to sleep forever."

Sam's eyes shot open. She was in a Goa'uld holding cell, not in some dream where… well… never mind. Her neck and arm ached from using her forearm as a pillow. She found Jack's robe draped over her body which explained the scent.

Jack watched her as she looked around, slightly disoriented for a minute. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. A little yawn escaped her lips ad he couldn't help but smile. He'd watched her sleep for several hours now. Not that he was trying to be creepy; there just wasn't anything else to do in the tiny cell. She'd looked so at peace when she was sleeping. It was something he'd noticed every time he'd watched her in the infirmary.

Sam's eyes met his and he sighed. Jack had no idea where all these pro-Sam thoughts were coming from. It's not that he didn't have them other days; it was just that they seemed to be more frequent while he was stuck on a mothership with her. They really needed to get out of there soon.

"What time is it?" She asked.

Jack exposed his bare wrist and examined it. "Oh it's a hair past a freckle."

Sam rolled her eyes and got up to stretch her legs, and to shake the last bit of sleep out of her body.

"Why would they take my watch? I mean, do they honestly think I'm going to try strangling them with it?" Jack exclaimed, feigning in shock.

That brought a smile to Sam's face as she remembered her earlier thoughts about her own watch. She realized that they'd obviously been spending way too much time together, although, that wasn't really all that bad.

He saw her smile and couldn't help but smile himself. Her smile was infectious and never ceased to lighten his mood.

"Honestly, it's probably morning by now." He answered her earlier question. "Teal'c and Jonas should've headed back home by now."

"They don't even know where we are, Sir. How will they ever find us?"

"Oh, they're smart. Let's just hope they figure it out before Ba'al drops a bomb on top of the city. Until then, I say we figure out a way to get out of here ourselves."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I don't see a way of getting out of here without any help."

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of heavy metal thumping on the ground. The Goa'uld obviously didn't know the word 'stealth'. The door slid open and a few jaffa walked in with staff weapons raised.

"He will come with us." One of them spoke as he pointed to Jack.

"Thanks for the offer and all, but I think I'll stay here." Jack quipped.

The leader's staff weapon snapped open as it powered up, and he pointed it at Jack's head.

"Ok, I guess I'm coming with you." Jack shrugged to Carter as he walked out of the room with them.

Sam sat on the bench and listened as the footsteps slowly faded away. She knew what was going to happen to him, and also that, as soon as they were done with him, she would be next.

-

"Please, My Lord! You can not trust Marin! He is deceiving you!" Alexis pleaded to Caineth who sat before him.

"Alexis, I have had enough of this." Caineth said. "What you speak is a story. Marin would never do such a thing."

"What I tell you is no story. It is the truth! Please believe me, Sir."

"Tell me Alexis, have you seen any of this with your own eyes?" Caineth asked.

Alexis sighed dejectedly, "No, but the humans told me!"

"And you believe them? You believe lies about your own people who you've known your whole life?"

Alexis stared down at the floor under the eye of his Lord. "I have been working for you my whole life, My Lord. Do you think I would deceive you now?"

"Marin has been working for me longer than you have been alive. Do you think _he _would deceive me now?"

The room fell silent as Alexis pondered what to do. He knew that the aliens were speaking the truth, no matter what Caineth said. Also, he knew that Lord Caineth had good reason not to believe him. The old man didn't believe that people were capable of being evil, and neither could Alexis, until recent happenings.

Alexis looked up into the face of the man he'd followed his whole life with a new found courage and determination.

"I am sorry, Caineth," He spoke, deliberately leaving out the 'Lord'. "But I have spoken the truth and have warned you of Marin. I can not be blamed for what will happen. If you will not heed my warning, then I will bid you my leave. It was an honour serving you." With one last determined look, Alexis turned on his heel and stalked out of Caineth's office.

He felt excited as he marched down the hallway. For once he'd stood up for himself instead of stumbling back in line and mumbling a 'Yes, Sir'. Courage soared through his body, and a proud smile shone on his face.

In his deliriously happy state, he almost ran into another person walking down the hallway in the opposite direction.

"I am sorry." Alexis said as he looked up into the man's face. "Marin!" His eyes opened in shock, and the smile was wiped from his face as the fear came flooding back to him.

"Alexis!" Marin said with a smile, which Alexis knew was false one. His blood ran cold as realization dawned on him.

Marin knew.

"What are you doing visiting our Lord this early in the morning?" Marin asked, looking down at him.

"I just needed to ask him a question," Alexis replied, placing a false smile of his own on his face.

"Oh? What question would that be?"

"I… uh…" Alexis faulted. "It's personal." He finished with a satisfactory nod.

"Well carry on Alexis." The smile on Marin's face was beginning to creep Alexis out.

"Yes… Sir." Alexis walked past him and he could feel Marin staring after him. When he turned the corner he began walking faster. The sooner he got to the Stargate, the better.

The receptionist was staring at Alexis as he walked by. He felt like everybody was watching him as he hurried through the building and down the stairs. He shook the feeling off; it was probably just all in his head. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that every pair of eyes that he passed were trained on him like a pack of wolves seeking out their prey.

Alexis finally burst out of the front door. The sight of the sun and trees had never made him feel so relieved. He took a deep breath and began walking merrily towards the Stargate.

Suddenly, two of Marin's personal guards stepped in front of Alexis, causing him to stop.

Alexis' heart froze as he looked at them. "Kaleb!" He spoke to the larger of the men, which was the only one he knew personally. "How are you this fine morning?" He asked them, while trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Let's go for a walk Alexis." Kaleb spoke in a demanding voice.

His hands began to shake, so Alexis clasped them firmly behind his back. "Well, I was just on my way somewhere. Maybe later?"

Kaleb shook his head and gripped Alexis tightly on the arm. "No, I think you will come with us now."

-

Jonas sat in the passenger seat of the Cargo Ship, staring out of the front force shield as they sped through hyperspace. He had his ever present smile on his face and he was once again chewing on a chocolate bar.

Jacob looked at Jonas siting beside him. He was surprised the guy wasn't fat, as the Kelownan was eating 90 of the time he saw him. It also surprised, and slightly irritated Jacob that the boy was smiling when they were in such a situation.

"What's with the smile?" Jacob had to ask.

Jonas looked at Jacob and, if it were possible, his smile grew. "This is my first time in space."

Jacob couldn't help but laugh. They fell into silence again, and he turned to check on Teal'c who was in the ring room getting some Kelnoreem. He was still sitting there, so Jacob turned back to the front.

"How much longer?" Jonas asked, now with a serious face.

"I'm pushing the generator to 113. We've still got another 24 hours at least… as long as the generator keeps up."

"Is that safe?"

"Not really," Jacob shrugged. "We'll probably have to slow it down a little soon."

Jonas nodded and returned to looking out the front.

Jacob sighed. He didn't know if he could survive waiting 24 hours more. His daughter was in trouble, and he felt useless just sitting there, doing nothing. All he could do was steer the ship, and he couldn't make it go any faster. He hoped that she was all right and that they would get there on time. _I'm coming, Sam!_ He thought to himself. _I'm coming._

_-_

Marin waited patiently in his quarters with the Long Range Goa'uld Communication Device in his hand. He had to admit he'd been shocked to find that Alexis of all people had had the courage to go up against him, and he had been afraid that the stupid man had ruined everything. His advisors had informed him that Caineth had foolishly dismissed Alexis' warnings. Now all he had to do was dispose of his little problem and his plan will be back on track. Within the next few days, Caineth will be dead, and Marin will rule in his place.

Finally, the device came to life as his real master's voice spoke to him, "Speak!"

"I have caught one of my people working with the Humans. He tried to warn Caineth of what is happening. Shall I have him killed?"

"No. If he is working with the Tau'ri, he may have valuable information. You shall take him to my Jaffa." Lord Ba'al demanded.

"Yes, My Lord." Marin replied. Feeling very satisfied, Marin returned the device to its hiding place and left his quarters to comply with his master's orders. No doubt in his mind, Lord Ba'al was extremely pleased with his work and his rewards will be multiple.

* * *

Thanks for reading!I hope that it was ok! Please let me now what you think! The next chapter will be up this weekend! Thanks! 


	9. Chapter 9

Amends -Chapter 9- 

It felt like it had been hours since the Jaffa had taken Jack and the hole tome, Sam had been sitting there, nervously chewing on her lip. At one point, she'd accidentally opened the cut again.

She was so bored, that she dismissed the sound of footsteps, thinking that it was just her imagination. The door slid open and she jumped up in surprise. Two Jaffa were dragging a barely conscious O'Neill into the room.

Sam rushed over and helped him over to a seat. He had no visible injuries, which was a relief.

"You will come with us now."

Sam spun around at the sound of the Jaffa's gruff voice. She really had no choice, but to go with them. So she begrudgingly followed them out of the cell.

When Jack woke, the first thing he noticed was that Sam was missing. He barely remembered being dragged back to the cell, and Sam leaving after him. It could have been hours, or just minutes since that had happened, he didn't know.

Groggily, he sat up, and he instantly wished he hadn't. His whole body screamed in pain; a subtle reminder that he'd just been tortured. Jack groaned as he remembered the endless questions that Ba'al had asked him, and that stupid stick that he'd been prodded with. Yet Jack knew that it was nothing compared to what was coming. Ba'al was just warming up and it would get considerably worse when they got back to his fortress. He just hoped that they would be able to find a way off the ship before it came to that.

The door once again slid open and two Jaffa walked in. They weren't the usual Jaffa who had come to get him earlier, and this time one of them was holding a bowl of water, which he handed to Jack.

"Well, you're not the usual welcoming party."

"We are with the Tok'ra." One of them spoke quietly. The other left, to stand guard in the hallway.

"It's about time!" Jack said as relief washed over him. The odds of escaping had just improved considerably.

"I am sorry, we could not come to you until now. We can help you escape, but not until tomorrow. Ba'al is sending some Jaffa to the planet, and that will be the opportune time for you to escape."

"We have to wait another day?"

"I am sorry." The Jaffa nodded to the water. "Please, save some for your companion, we will not be able to bring you more. We will return tomorrow to free you."

He turned and left the cell as jack called out a "Thank you". He greedily drank the water, but had to forcibly stop himself so there was enough left for Sam.

So they had to wait another 24 hours before they could escape. That would give them enough time to rest, providing they weren't tortured again. Hopefully Ba'al will be too busy with whatever will be going on, on the planet.

The pain wouldn't end as Ba'al continually prodded her with the Goa'uld torture device. The questions were endless; "How do you open Earth's iris?" "Where is the Tok'ra homeworld?" but Sam kept her mouth shut. Her arms were chained to the roof which was the only thing left holding her upright. Slowly, Ba'al's words seemed to melt together as her body began slipping into unconsciousness, until a single sentence flated clearly into her mind.

"Where is Daniel Jackson? He did not accompany you onto the planet."

Sam's eyes focused on the Goa'uld before her, and she said with as much energy as she could muster, "Go to hell!"

Ba'al grinned and repeated his question, "Where is Daniel Jackosn?"

Sam closed her eyes and reverted back to silence.

"Where is Daniel Jackson!" Her captor yelled. When she didn't reply, Ba'al pushed the device to her stomach and she threw her head back, screaming in pain. Her whole body felt like a fire was raging inside.

When he pulled it away again, her head lulled forward and she slipped into darkness.

Sam was barely aware of being hauled back to the cell. She tried to open her eyes, but they were so heavy, and she didn't have the energy.

Water was pressed to her lips, and she greedily tried to swallow as much as she could. All too soon, the water was taken away. She felt herself beginning to fade away again as she felt a hand lightly stroking her forehead, and hushed words being spoken to her which she couldn't understand. She tried to listen, but her body objected as she fell unconscious once again.

"Jacob Carter, would you like me to fly this vessel so that you may rest?" Teal'c asked Jacob from the seat next to him.

"That's ok, Teal'c." He replied without shifting his vision.

"You have not rested since our departure. Should you not be well rested for when we arrive?"

"I'll be fine."

"Jacob Carter, you will be of no use to Major Carter or Colonel O'Neill if you are not at your best." Teal'c insisted.

Jacob finally looked at the Jaffa sitting next to him, and nodded in defeat. "Ok, but only for a little while." He stood and Teal'c took his seat.

In the Ring Room, Jonas was fast asleep in his sleeping bag on the floor. He even had a smile on his face when he was sleeping!

Truth was, Jacob was really tired, but he wasn't sure if he could sleep. He wanted to be driving the ship, despite his exhaustion. It felt like that if he slept, somehow they would be moving nowhere. It was crazy, he knew, but he felt like he was doing absolutely nothing to help his daughter.

Teal'c had been right though. He would be of no use to Sam if he was exhausted. Selmak had been trying to tell him that for several hours now, but Jacob had refused to listen to his symbiote.

Jacob settled down as Selmak reassured him that when he woke, they'd be closer to their destination.

"General Hammond, Sir, there's no sign of Alexis."

Hammond sighed as the Colonel's words echoed through the Control Room. He'd reassured Alexis that he would be ok, and now another person was missing. Although Alexis wasn't one of his men, he still felt like he'd failed one of his own.

"Would you like us to stay a little longer, Sir?"

"No, it's been several hours now, Colonel. I don't think he'll be coming back. Return through the 'gate."

"Yes, Sir."

"Open the iris, Sergeant." Hammond ordered Walter before he somberly left the Control Room."

When Sam finally woke, her whole body ached. She shifted her head to look for Jack, and found him seated by her head. He was asleep with his head rested on his shoulder which, she knew, would probably cause him a bit of a neck ache when he wakes up.

"Sir," her voice was raspy, and she instantly broke into a coughing fit.

The coughing broke Jack from his sleep, and he quickly grabbed the bowl of water. He ignored the painful crick in his neck as he lifted her head to help her swallow the remaining water.

Her coughing subsided, and she thanked him as she sat up. "I didn't tell him anything." She reassured him.

"I know." He hadn't expected anything else. "Some Tok'ra came while you were gone. They're going to get us out of here in about a few hours now."

Sam nodded wearily. The news was good, but she didn't have the energy to show it.

"So you'd better get your strength up." She nodded again. Jack frowned and tilted his head. "Come here." He put his arm around her and pulled her towards him.

Sam complied as she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her eyes closed and her body relaxed. She slowly drifted into sleep once more.

Jack couldn't sleep. Not with Sam Carter asleep on her shoulder. He was more than tempted to rest his head on hers, but they were already way past his physical Sam boundaries.

Jack let his head fall back onto the wall. A faint sound in the distance echoed in his ears and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. _Not again!_ It was too early for the Rebel Jaffa to be coming for them, and there was only one other reason Jack could think of why someone was coming to their cell.

The door opening brought Sam out of her sleep. Jack got to his feet to face the guards. Three Jaffa pushed a young man into the cell with them.

The man's face lit up with pure relief at the sight of Jack. "Colonel O'Neill!"

Jack's eyes widened in shock as he looked at their new cell mate. "Alexis!"

* * *

A/N: Agh! So sorry this one took forever! I've been sick and I'll still sick! But hopefully this one was ok, next chapter should be longer. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: wow, I ddin't realize it's been like a month! I'm so sorry! I had all thsi band stuff, and then my beta Amanda took forever to actually get to this, but she is very sorry! So I should have my next chapter up in the next few days to make up for it, and hopefully thsi chapter was worth the wait!

On another note, I FINALLY saw "Threads":-D Wasn't it fantastic:)

Enjoy!

* * *

Amends -Chapter 10-

Sam's eyes wandered over the man standing before Jack. She'd never seen him before, but by Jack's greeting and shocked expression, she knew that Jack obviously had.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" Jack asked. He was still shocked to find the young man standing before him on the Goa'uld ship.

"We are not on your planet, Colonel." Alexis frowned. He was unsure if the Colonel had been injured and was unsure of his location.

"What? Oh, I mean, how did you get here? Please tell me you brought the cavalry."

"Cavalry? I have brought no such thing. I went to warn Lord Caineth of Marin's deception, when I was discovered and transported to this vessel." Alexis explained.

"Sir?" Sam looked bewildered at her CO as she stood.

Jack looked to Sam. He'd forgotten that she hadn't met Alexis yet. "This is Alexis. He's the one who helped me find you." He explained to her.

"You must be Major Carter." Alexis smiled warmly at her. "And, may I say, you are a very beautiful woman." He added rather bashfully.

"Wow, uh, thanks." Sam forced a smile. She had been taken by surprise by that comment.

A corner of Jack's lips curved up, and he leaned closer to Alexis. "Keep it in your pants." He said in a low voice, although it was still caught by Sam who raised her eyebrows.

"I do not understand Colonel, what do I have to keep in my pants?" Alexis looked at Jack confused.

Sam couldn't suppress the laugh that escaped her lips and Jack had to bite his tongue to refrain from replying, "No giggling." He laughed to himself as Alexis looked between them in confusion.

"I still do not understand."

"Never mind." Jack grinned as he took a seat. "So, I take it Teal'c and Jonas took you back to Earth?" He pulled the conversation back to the matter at hand. "And how did you know that Marin is the one responsible for all this?"

"Teal'c and Jonas witnessed you being captured. They are on their way to rescue you… well us now."

Sam sat down next to Jack and looked up at Alexis. "So, they know about Ba'al?" She shared a surprised look with Jack.

"He is the gold man, right?" Alexis questioned.

"Goa'uld." Sam corrected him.

"How long did they say they were going to take?" Jack asked eagerly.

"3 days."

"And it's been…" Jack urged him on with a twirl of his hand.

"It has only been 2." Alexis frowned.

Jack looked to Sam, "We can't wait for them."

"We can't just escape and leave before they get here, just to have them arrive and search for us."

"Carter, there's a chance this ship may not even be here when they arrive! We can escape in a glider, and wait for them."

"What good will that do? A glider can be detected by the ship," Sam reasoned.

"Hopefully they'll be too busy with whatever they're doing on the planet." Jack shrugged.

Alexis stiffened at this comment, but neither Air Force officers noticed. He was still worried about his people.

"Or, we can get out of this cell when the rebel Jaffa guys come, and hide somewhere on the ship until they get here." Jack continued.

Sam shook her head. "How are we going to know when they arrive?"

"God Carter! Do you have to point out every flaw in my plans?" Jack asked, only a little irritated.

Shrugging, Sam gave him a small smile. "That's why I'm here, isn't it?"

"Ah huh!" Jack suddenly exclaimed, jumping up. Alexis jumped at the sudden outburst, and moved out of the Colonel's way. Jack rushed over to the other bench. "The answer, to how we know when they'll get here…" He grabbed the radio which he'd hidden out of site of the entrance. Jack held the object up in triumph and waved it at her.

* * *

Several hours later, Alexis had fallen asleep, and Sam and Jack were talking quietly.

"They should've been here by now." Jack mumbled irritably.

Sam kept her mouth firmly shut, and sighed inwardly. His whining was beginning to grate one her nerves. Jack O'Neill was not a fun person to be with when he was bored.

"Why would they take my yo-yo? It's not like I'm going to beat them over the head with it. Although, I could strangle them with the string. I bet they're in another room, playing with it right now." Jack complained.

Sam closed her eyes in exasperation and leaned against the wall. At least her body wasn't aching in pain anymore; that was always a plus.

After a few minutes, she realized that Jack's irritating whining had stopped. She opened her eyes to see him grinning at her mischievously. Now _that_ was never good.

"Sir?"

"Did you see the way Alexis was making eyes at you? He's got a bit of a crush on you, Carter." Jack was practically gloating.

"He was just being nice!" As soon as the words escaped her mouth, Jack's grin grew. She'd taken the bait.

"I think he's going to ask you out when we get back." He teased.

"Please! He's a little young! He's like 20!"

"Yeah, he's young enough to be your son." Jack replied.

"Excuse me!" Sam was astonished. "I'm not _that_ old. I think you had us mixed up for a second there!" She expected him to yell, or at least defend himself of that one, but his grin never wavered.

"I'll feel sorry for your kids."

She knew he was only messing with her, and she couldn't help but smile, as much as she tried to hold it back. "What if I call the kid 'Jack'? Then would you feel sorry for him?"

"But what if it's a girl?"

"Then I'll call her Jackie." Sam was grinning along with him now.

Jack shook his head in all seriousness. "No, I think you'd have to call her 'Danielle'," He said name exactly how Share used to pronounce Daniel's.

Sam started laughing. She opened her mouth to reply, when the door slid open. One of the rebel Jaffa from before walked in, as the other one stood guard in the hallway.

"'Bout time!" Jack said, jumping up.

"I am sorry; we could not free you until now. We could also not procure any weapons for you. You must leave now, but we will not be able to come with you."

Jack nodded as he grabbed the radio and the robe. He threw the robe at Alexis. "Alexis! Time to go!"

Alexis jumped awake and looked down at the robe lying on his lap, confused.

Jack was amused with the boy's expression, but only for a moment before he repeated his message. "Time to go, and carry that for me would you?"

Alexis' eyes snapped to Jack as he remembered where he was and why he was there.

"There should be a glider in the bay. Although, there may not be two." The Jaffa said, looking at the three of them.

"Thanks, but we can figure something out." Jack walked out of the cell, followed by Sam and Alexis. The Jaffa wished them luck and left.

"Where to, Sir?" Carter looked to Jack.

"How about we see if that Cargo Ship they dropped us off in is still hanging around, huh?" He threw Carter a quick grin, "After all, Cargo Ships have cloaking devices, so the ship shouldn't spot us."

Sam nodded and led the way.

* * *

"We'll be there in a few minutes!" Jacob called to Jonas and Teal'c who were in the back eating.

They both ambled out to him, both looking surprised. For Teal'c, it was about as surprised as a Jaffa could look.

"I thought we still had many more hours." Jonas said.

"I pushed the generators to 117" Jacob explained casually.

That caused an eyebrow raise from Teal'c and two eyebrows raised from Jonas.

"That was a most unwise decision, Jacob Carter." Teal'c informed him.

Jacob turned to look at them. "Yea, well it's done now, and we're almost there."

"Yeah, if we don't blow up in the next few minutes." Jonas mumbled.

"Dropping out of hyper speed." Jacob announced. He chose to ignore Jonas' comment. The alien had only been on Earth two months, and he was already catching onto Jack's sarcasm.

The ship exited the hyper drive window and instantly cloaked. The three of them peered out at the ship that lay before them. Its size was several hundred times greater than their tiny Cargo Ship.

Jacob could practically hear the smile that he knew would be on Jonas' face. "First time seeing a mothership, Jonas?"

"Yes, Sir." Jonas beamed. "Look!" He exclaimed suddenly, pointing to the ship. "Are they gliders?"

They all looked to the small dots flying out of the ship, and towards the planet.

"Indeed, Jonas Quinn. They are most likely assaulting an attack on the planet." Teal'c stated.

Jacob turned to walk by them to the Ring Room. "Well, let's just hope Alexis succeeded, and the Jaffa won't find anybody on the planet." He called over his shoulder.

Jonas and Teal'c followed him into the room and began to gear up.

"So, we're going to ring onto the ship?" Jonas asked as he slipped on his vest. Jacob nodded.

"Should we not leave somebody to watch over this vessel?" Teal'c inquired. He stood with a staff weapon in hand, ready to go.

Jacob zipped up his vest, and began clearing the rings. He'd been thinking about that for the last few hours. He didn't want to leave the ship unoccupied, but he definitely wasn't staying. He also didn't want to go onto the ship without Teal'c's man power, and there really was no point in leaving Jonas on a ship he can't fly.

"No, we're all going."

Teal'c nodded his head and took his position on the platform.

"Ready?" Jacob asked, and, with their nods, he entered the code, and joined them as the ring engulfed them.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully that was good! Umm... J/W if you guys think I'm being true to the character? I'm trying to make this a little shippy, but not over-do it. Please let me know what you think?

Thanks for all of the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, I think I'm just going to stop promising when I'm going to have a chapter up, cause I never make it when I promise! But here's the next, hope u like!

* * *

Amends -Chapter 11-

Jack took point while Sam took up the rear, and Alexis traipsed along in the middle. They'd been walking along silently for about half an hour now. It didn't help that they didn't have weapons, or that the bay was on the other side of the ship from their holding cell.

The Jaffa activity seemed to increase as they got closer to the bay. There was no doubt that, whatever Ba'al's plan was, it was in motion.

For what felt like the millionth time, Jack heard the sound of approaching footsteps, and held up his fist.

Alexis paused, and a split second later, Sam did the same. Alexis had learned many of their hand signals by now, and as Jack signaled again, he moved into the vacant room leading off of the hallway.

Jack was the last one in just as a group of eight Jaffa passed by their hiding place.

"Let's go," Jack said after the Jaffa had disappeared along with the sound of their footsteps.

Alexis had started this routine, scared out of his mind. Now, he was getting used to it, and the fear was slowly fading. It was hard to believe that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter could do this practically every day. He hadn't even seen the colonel fight yet, but he already knew that he was a finely skilled warrior. Alexis only wished he shared Jack's bravery.

He was so lost in his thoughts, that Alexis almost didn't have enough time to react when a couple of Jaffa jumped out in front of Jack. He quickly jumped to the side of the hallway, hiding in the passage on the side. No Jaffa came to grab him, so he was relieved to come to the conclusion that they hadn't seen him. He chanced a peak back to see if Sam had also made it o safety. She was standing with her arms raised in the air, and two Jaffa had their weapons pointed at her. Alexis' heart sank. He was now alone on an alien ship. And just to think that a few days ago, he was living a normal life on his peaceful planet.

Alexis closed his eyes and waited for the Jaffa to leave.

* * *

Jack knew there was no way out as soon as the two Jaffa stepped in front of them. He was completely defenseless. Word of their escape must have gotten out, and the Jaffa had been waiting for them.

Hopefully, Alexis and Carter had been able to hide. But that hope was squashed when he was ordered to turn around, and he found two more Jaffa with Sam. It had definitely been a trap.

When Jack reached Sam and her captors, the first prime Jaffa, which he realized was still unnamed, glared at him. "Where is the other?"

"The who?" Jack answered with a shrug and a tint of deviance in his voice.

The Jaffa realized that it was fruitless to even try. The Tau'ri's head was as hard as a rock. So, he ordered his men to take them back to the holding cell.

It was a great victory over the Tau'ri that his lord had captured their finest warriors, and it was a relief to have found them again after their futile attempt at an escape. His god had not been pleased by that. But they had been captured, despite the defiance of the younger man, who would more than likely show up soon.

He turned as the other Jaffa disappeared around the corner with the humans. Now he could focus his attention on the matter at hand. He would take pleasure in watching his master torture the humans when they returned to Ba'al's fortress.

* * *

It was a lot quicker on the way back to the cell than it was when they were escaping. Within ten minutes, the dreadfully familiar sight of the cell door came into view.

Jack grumbled some inaudible comment as they were shoved back into the cell. Sam thought that is sounded something along to the lines of, "This week is never going to end." Before she could even reply, she found that they weren't alone in their holding cell.

Three oddly familiar faces stared back at them.

"Sam!" Jacob sighed in relief as he pulled his daughter into a hug.

"Dad?" She hugged him back only out of instinct as she was too shocked to function properly. Alexis hadn't mentioned anything about her father coming. "What…"

"What are you guys doing here?" Jack asked for her.

"We're here to rescue you." Jonas said with a smile.

"Indeed." Teal'c consented with an inclination of his head.

"Good job!" Jack responded dryly. He looked towards Jacob who was standing protectively by his daughter's side.

"And Dad! I see you've come along for the ride." Jack grinned, and took a seat on the bench.

"And I see you're getting my daughter into trouble again." Jacob retorted.

Jack shook his head. "No Jacob, Carter managed to get _herself_ into trouble again."

Jacob sat down across from Jack, and Sam sat down next to him. Teal'c and Jonas joined Jack on his bench.

"So, I know how we got here, but how did you gethere?" Jack asked.

"We traveled here via a Cargo Ship." Teal'c informed them.

"Can we be a little more specific, as in how you got _here_." Jack pointed to the ground.

Jonas explained, "The Jaffa caught us while we were attempting to rescue you."

"Yes, and the keyword there being 'attempt'." Jack frowned. "But I could've guessed that, what I meant was that Alexis said you guys wouldn't be here for another day."

"Alexis?" Jacob questioned. "How did you talk to him?"

"Marin caught him. He's here on the ship." Sam looked at her dad. "How _did _you get here so fast?"

"I pushed the generators."

"Dad!" She looked at him coldly.

"And you let him do this?" Jack looked to Teal'c.

"I was unaware of the situation until I arrived." Teal'c commented.

"We're here now, so it doesn't matter." Jacob put an end to that line of conversation, although Sam was still shooting death glares at him. She was aware of how extremely dangerous his decision had been, and it was all for the sake of saving her.

"You said Alexis was on the ship? Where is he now?" Jacob asked.

"He managed to get away from the Jaffa that caught us."

Jacob looked from Sam to Jack. "Well the timing isn't good. Ba'al's already sent gliders down to the planet."

Jack grimaced at that piece of information. "Some rebel Jaffa got us out of here before, maybe they can again."

"If they weren't discovered as traitors for helping us escape." Sam added.

"If we can just get to the rings, we can ring aboard the Cargo Ship." Jacob looked down at the floor. "If it's still there."

"Jacob?" Jack looked skeptically at the old General. "Why wouldn't the ship be there?"

Jacob bowed his head as Selmac took control. "The Council would not allow another Tok'ra to accompany us. We had to leave the ship unoccupied, and cloaked."

"Then how do we ring aboard?" Jack frowned at Selmac.

"Well Sir," Sam fielded the question. "We can do it from this ship, providing that there isn't another Cargo Ship nearby, we should get transported to the closest ring platform."

"Well that would be just peachy! We accidentally ring onto a ship full of Jaffa. 'Oh sorry! Wrong ship!'" Jack leaned his elbows on his knees, and scrubbed his face with his hands.

The others shared a look, all with the same thought: The Colonel was getting annoyed.

"Well, we need to get out of here first. None of you would happen to have any C4 in your socks, do you?" Inquired Jack with a twitch of his lips.

Jacob looked at Jack incredulously. "Yes Jack, I carry C4 in my socks all the time." The sarcasm practically dripped off his voice.

Sam and Jack shared a private smile.

Teal'c looked at his team, perplexed. "I do not understand O'Neill. Why would I carry explosives in my footwear?" Jonas was equally confused.

If Jack had any intention of explaining, he was cut short as the door slid open. All 5 pairs of eyes turned towards the entrance.

* * *

A/N: I've finished writing this story, and there's 14 chapters, I just have to type the rest up! I'm also putting up a little story with a couple of scenes from "threads" Which will probably be up tomorrow. I'll try to have the next up by the end of the week! Thanks for reading and as always reviews are greatly appreciated! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well, here's an update! And thanks for all of the wonderful reviews!

* * *

Amends -Chapter 12- 

Alexis peered timidly back at the group. Held in his arms was the bundled up robe. His eyes opened wide at the site of Jacob, Jonas, and Teal'c, but he didn't say anything of it.

"Or… Alexis can get us out." Jack remarked smartly.

"How did you know the code for the door?" San frowned. Jack wondered why she was dealing with such a trivial matter, but he listened nonetheless.

"I saw some of those Jaffa open up another room with the same code. I also found these in a room where I was hiding." He emptied the contents of the bundled up robe onto the seat, and revealed three zats. "They are weapons, yes? I only took three, I did not know that the others were here." He looked at Jacob and company again.

Jack looked at the weapons stunned. He hadn't expected that from Alexis. He'd actually expected him to get caught. His gaze shifted to Alexis, and he broke into a grin.

"Way to go Alex!" Jack clapped him on the back.

"Alexis," He corrected him quietly.

Ignoring his comment, Jack grabbed the zats and threw one each to Sam and Teal'c, and kept one for himself. "So Alex, you think you can take us to where you found these?"

Alexis didn't even bother to correct Jack as he nodded. "It is not far from here."

"Lead the way."

* * *

They encountered no resistance during the short journey to the armory. When they arrived, they were surprised to find Jacob, Teal'c, and Jonas' confiscated belongings had been deposited since Alexis' visit. That left them with 3 P-90's and 3 flak jackets, and vests.

Teal'c had already grabbed himself a staff weapon, so Jack handed Jacob and Sam a P-90 each, and threw Jonas and Alexis each a zat'.

"Teach Alexis how to use it, Jonas."

Carter began pulling puling a jacket on when Alexis quickly stepped forward.

"Please, allow me." He said and held her jacket to help her into it.

Jack was practically glowing, and Sam threw him a glare. Jack looked over to Jacob who was also watching bemused.

"Uh, thanks." Sam mumbled when he was done.

"You are welcome, Samantha." Alexis flashed her a toothy grin as his face turned several shades darker.

When they were all ready to go, everyone looked to Jack expectantly, waiting for his orders.

"Teal'c, I want you to take Jonas and Alexis back to the Cargo Ship," Jack ordered, and Teal'c nodded his acquiescence.

Jonas looked at the Colonel like he was about to object, but he kept his mouth firmly shut.

"What are we doing, Sir?" Sam questioned.

"We," Jack began fishing in his vest pocket. "Are going to do as much damage to this ship, with these." He pulled some C4 out of his vest pocket, and set the time detonation for 40 minutes. Jack stuck the explosive underneath the weapons case. He then grabbed two of the radios and threw one to Teal'c, keeping the other for himself. "Radio when you're on the ship."

Teal'c nodded, and left with Alexis and Jonas in tow.

"Ok, kids! Let's go." Jack grinned as he took point.

"I don't think that calling a man several years older than yourself a kid is such a smart idea, Jack." Jacob commented, and took up the rear.

"Yes, that would be _several_ years older than me." Although Jack's back was to her, Sam could practically see his grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Careful." Jacob warned, sporting a grin of his own.

* * *

"Carter, how much time do we have left?" Jack asked as he pulled another C4 out of his vest pockets.

"20 minutes, Sir."

Jack planted the C4. "We should probably head back to the ship now, I think we've planted enough. Where are the closest rings?"

"This way," Jacob said, taking point.

They'd gone about five minutes down the hallway when the radio sputtered to life.

"O'Neill, do you copy?" Came Teal'c's deep voice.

"Yeah Teal'c, go ahead." Jack spoke as he grabbed the radio.

"We have made it to the ship without encountering any problems."

"That's good to hear. We're on the way now. ETA approximately 10-15 minutes. O'Neill out." Not more than 10 seconds after he'd spoken, a staff blast zapped barely centimetres from his head. The sound of gunfire quickly followed as Jacob returned fire.

Jack saw several Jaffa at the other end of he corridor, and he quickly moved to the side of the hallway, and gripped his P-90 firmly as he fired a rain of bullets down on the enemy. He was vaguely aware of Carter on the opposite side of the hallway, firing her own weapon.

As if out of nowhere, a tremendous force hit his shoulder, sending him flying to the ground. A searing pain followed only moments later, and shot through his whole body. A cry of pain, which he couldn't hold in, escaped his lips.

Sam didn't see him go down, but she heard the painful yell, just as more Jaffa joined the fallen, down the corridor. She snapped her head to the side to find her CO lying on the ground. His shoulder was wounded by a staff blast. "Sir!" She yelled, over the ruckus, in fear.

"I'm fine! Just get rid of those damn Jaffa!" Jack yelled back, and pushed himself to his feet, just to prove his well-being.

Relief flooded through Sam as she heard his voice, and saw his movement. She returned to aid her father with fighting the Jaffa.

"Son of a…" Jack's voice was cut out by the loud burst from his machine gun.

The remaining Jaffa fell to the ground. Sam stood from her crouched position and hurried over to Jack.

"Colonel!"

"I'm fine!" He repeated, ignoring her concern. He slowly shifted his eyes to his shoulder, afraid of what he would see. Burnt flesh greeted him, and the pain suddenly intensified as if looking at the wound caused more pain.

Sam cringed at the sight of his arm. It definitely needed medical attention, but it wasn't anything life threatening.

Jacob joined them, and he saw Jack's arm. "Holy Hannah!" He hadn't witnessed Jack being hit, because he had been too far down the hallway. He winced, but Selmak silently reminded him that they'd seen worse.

"We need to get out of here, there's bound to be more on the way." Warned Jacob. "And we should have something on the ship for that." He nodded to the injured shoulder.

Jack nodded, masking the pain that he was in. Always the brave shoulder. "Carter, how much time do we have left?" Jack took the lead down the hallway and carefully stepped over the fallen Jaffa.

Carter looked at her wrist watch as she followed after him. "5 minutes."

"Crap!" Jack began to jog and the others followed pace. That fight had seemed a lot shorter than it was. He hurried down the hallways with his gun clipped to his vest, and he kept it steadied with his right hand.

As he jogged along, Jack released his weapon to grab at his radio. "Teal'c, we got a little caught up, it's going to be close. I'll radio when we get closer."

"Understood O'Neill."

Jack doubled his pace to a run, while trying to keep his injured arm stable.

* * *

They were closing in on the Ring Room, and Jack didn't know how much time they had left, but he did know that they were cutting it awfully close.

"Teal'c! We're almost there!" Jack yelled breathlessly into the radio.

"50 seconds, Sir!" Sam yelled from behind him as they reached the door. Jacob punched in the code, and the door slid open.

They rushed into the room, and just as Jack readied himself on the platform, he moved off again. "Wait a minute!" He called as he grabbed another C4, and slapped it onto the wall. The more the better.

Jack stepped back next to Sam and nodded to Jacob, who pushed in he code and joined them as they were transported to the Cargo Ship.

Just as they reintegrated on the ship, Sam's watched beeped.

"They're on board!" Jonas yelled.

Jack quickly brushed past Jonas and Alexis to look over Teal'c's shoulder at the mother ship as it erupted into a great ball of fire.

Teal'c had maneuvered the Cargo Ship to a safe distance from the larger ship, so they all stood and watched the fire show.

After a few minutes, Jack placed a hand on Teal'c's shoulder who was sitting in the seat. "I need you to fly down to the planet, and park near the edge of the forest. We need to check out what Ba'al's Jaffa are up to, and hopefully save Alexis' people."

"Alexis wasn't able to warn his people?" Asked Jacob.

Alexis steed forward, shaking his head. "Lord Caineth would not believe me."

Well, I'm sure he believes you now." Jack said.

"We are entering the planet's atmosphere." Announced Teal'c.

They all directed their attention back to the front as they slowly descended on the planet.

Jack went into the back room to reload his gun, and grab a few extra clips. Sam followed him.

"Sir, let me take a look at that wound, please?"

Jack turned to look at her, then down at his arm. He'd completely forgotten about it during their escape. AS much as he didn't want his 2IC to play doctor, Jack knew that it probably wasn't a good idea to run around with a gaping wound.

Jack mumbled in defeat, "Fine."

Sam located a medical kit in one of the crates. She then helped him out of his jacket and vest.

"You know Carter, I would've thought that if you were to undress me, it would've been in more intimate circumstances."

"I heard that Jack!" Jacob growled from the head of the ship.

Jack laughed while Sam rolled her eyes behind his back. She instructed him to sit down on a crate, and she proceeded to pull the sleeve of his shirt away from the wound. She then pulled some antibacterial wipes from the med. kit.

Jack's eyes fell on the wipes, and he shifted away from her. "I haven't been rolling around in the dirt, Carter! It won't get infected."

Sam sighed, and placed it back in the kit. She understood why the nurses in the Infirmary always prayed that a certain Colonel wouldn't get injured on a mission.

She grabbed a gauze, and placed it over the wound, then grabbed a bandage to wrap it up with. It wouldn't be a masterpiece, but it would do for now.

Jack winced as Sam began to wrap his shoulder tightly. Suddenly, she pulled it really tight, and he yelped, "Geez, Carter!"

"Sorry, Sir." Sam finished wrapping his arm, and helped him into a clean jacket. He grabbed more clips, then they returned to the others.

"Teal'c and I are going to go check out what's going on; do a little reconnaissance. We'll return and figure out where to go from there."

Teal'c bowed his head, and grabbed his staff weapon. "I am ready, O'Neill."

"Ok, we'll be back soon." He told the others before he and Teal'c disappeared out of the ship.

* * *

A/N: Only two more chapters to go! 


	13. Chapter 13

Amends -Chapter 13-

Jonas and Alexis sat in the front of the ship talking, while Sam and Jacob were in the Ring room, which had been transported into a makeshift supply room.

"I'm glad you're ok, Sam." Jacob placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. They were sitting side by side on top of one of the closed weapons crate. Sam rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming." She was mad at the risks he'd taken to get there, but that was over now, and she wasn't going to bring it up now. She was just glad that he was there. It had been a while since she'd had a good conversation. The last time she'd seen him had been when Daniel had died.

Sam's stomach suddenly growled, and Jacob chuckled.

"When was the last time you ate?" He stood and retrieved an MRE for her.

She thanked him, and greedily ripped into the packet. "I haven't eaten since I had breakfast before we left."

Jacob frowned, and grabbed another MRE for her.

"So…" Jacob began after a few minutes of silence, except for the constant sound of Sam chewing. "I haven't seen you since… well, you know." He frowned at the memory. "How are you doing?"

Sam stopped chewing, and looked at her father. She swallowed, and then set the sandwich down beside her. "I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"As ok as a person can be after losing their best friend." Sam smiled sadly.

Jacob pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I had to leave so quickly after it happened."

She leaned into her father's embrace, wrapping her own arms around him. "It's ok, Dad."

"What about Jack?" He asked as he pulled away.

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "What about the Colonel?"

"Jonas filled me in about you two having a bit of an argument." Jacob admitted.

"Oh, did he?"

"Don't' worry, I know no details; just that you seemed pretty mad at him." Jacob was fishing for details which Sam wasn't going to provide.

"We're fine now. We talked about it on the ship." She gave him a curt nod as if to announce that the conversation was over.

Jacob sighed at his inept attempt at getting his daughter to speak. He raised his arms in defeat just as they heard Jack and Teal'c reenter the ship.

Sam wearily got to her feet. The short break had made her realize just how tired she actually was. She couldn't wait to get home and have a nice long shower, and then fall asleep in her bed.

Jacob placed a chaste kiss on her forehead, and Sam smiled warmly to him. She was thankful that her father was there. It saddened her to know that the only time she ever got to see him was whenever an emergency arose. Maybe, when all this was over, she'd be able to spend some quality time with him.

Jack came marching into the room with one mission: food. "I'm _so_ hungry!" He grabbed an MRE and tore into like a tiger pouncing on its prey.

Sam smiled as she sat back down, and grabbed her unfinished sandwich. Without a single word spoken, Jack handed Sam his granola bar, and Sam handed Jack her chocolate bar.

Jacob looked on in surprise as the exchange took place. He also noticed how Teal'c and Jonas didn't even react to the littler interaction, when they joined them in the room, along with Alexis.

He smiled to himself, and sat back down next to his daughter.

"Ba'al's Jaffa haven't attacked yet. Jack began as he swallowed the remnants of his sandwich, and moved onto the chocolate bar. "They seem to be moving everybody to the middle of the city. Something's going to go down soon."

"What are we going to do?" Jonas asked.

A plan suddenly sprung to Jack's mind. "I have an idea. Alexis, what did you do with that robe?"

Alexis tracked over to the other side of the room, and grabbed the robe which he'd discarded there earlier. He then handed it to Jack.

"I'm going to go in," Jack said, holding up the robe. "You guys will surround the villagers, and stay hidden. Nobody fires, unless it's self-defense, or until I say so, got it?"

There were mumbles of agreement, and a "Yes, Sir" from Sam.

"I want to find out what Ba'al has… had up his sleeve." Jack continued. Yes, they had blown Ba'al's ship to smithereens, but how many times had they thought they killed Apophis before he finally wound up dead? Honestly, Jack wouldn't be surprised if Apophis showed up alive and well at that exact moment.

"What about me? I wish to help also." Alexis looked around at them, and his eyes then landed on Jack.

Jack had wanted Alexis to remain on the ship, but it wouldn't hurt to let the guy have a zat and tag along.

"Ok, take a zat again, and you can stick with me. We'll go as soon as everybody's ready." Jack then pulled on the robe. Everybody around him began to get ready.

Within five minutes, the group was geared up, and ready to go. They walked to the outskirts of the city in silence.

"Ok Carter, I want you and Jacob to go around that way," Jack pointed off to the right. "Teal'c, you and Jonas go the other way. Just, well… you'll know when to act."

They all nodded, and left in their respective directions.

"Try not to let Marin, or any of his guys see you." Jack pulled the hood over his head as he spotted people up ahead.

They quietly made their way through the buildings until they opened up into a large courtyard which was packed with hundreds of people. Jaffa were patrolling the perimeter, and all the people were talking amongst themselves.

The sun was setting, so the whole scene was coated in an orange glow.

A podium was raised in the centre of the clearing. On it stood Ba'al's first prime, Marin, and Caineth. Their facial expressions were hard to see, as they were silhouetted by the sun.

Alexis shot Jack a pained expression at seeing his leader in obvious danger, but Jack shook his head. There was nothing they could do with the masses of Jaffa surrounding them.

The Jaffa on stage raised his arm to silence the crowd. "Silence."

The people instantly stopped talking, and turned their attention to the platform.

"This man, you so-called leader, refuses to accept the mighty Ba'al as your god! For that, he will be punished. You will all follow your god, or you will suffer the same consequence." He raised his staff, and pointed at Caineth.

The old man's eyes revealed defiance and a hint of sadness as he stared down the length of the weapon.

A gasp escaped a few of those in the audience, and a few turned their eyes away. They all dreaded to see their leader perish.

Alexis' hand grabbed Jack's arm in a deathly grip. His eyes were begging Jack to save Caineth.

Jack already had his P-90, which was hidden beneath his robe, grasped tightly in his hand.

The Jaffa suddenly lowered the weapon, and turned to Marin. "You will kill this man, if you wish to rule in his place." He smiled slyly as he passed his staff to Marin.

A flicker of uncertainty swept across Marin's face, before it was replaced by determination. He took the weapon, and turned it on Caineth.

"Marin," Caineth said in disappointment. His friend's betrayal had cut deep, and he was still having trouble grasping the concept. Now all he wished was that he'd listen to Alexis.

"You old fool!" Marin snarled.

Jack threw of his robe, and aimed at Marin's back, but before he shot, a blue string of electricity struck Marin, and he fell to the ground unconscious. Jack spun around to find Alexis with his zat nikatel raised. That boy just continued to surprise Jack.

Yells and screams erupted throughout the crows, and chaos ensued. The Jaffa surrounding the area were instantly moving in; seeking them out.

"Get down!" Jack shouted to the panicked crowd. Only few listened as a staff blast whizzed by. Within seconds, the whole courtyard was filled with gun fire, and staff blasts.

Jack shoved a shocked Alexis to the ground, and shot down an enclosing Jaffa. He noticed another Jaffa go down out of the corner of his eye. The others had obviously joined the fight.

Jack made his way to the stage, just as the first prime was fumbling for his staff, which had been lodged underneath Marin when he fell.

At seeing Jack's approach, he gave up on his inept attempt at his staff weapon, and grabbed for his zat'. But Jack was quickest on the draw, and pointed his P-90 at him.

"Drop it!" He ordered harshly. The Jaffa glared at him before slowly lowering his weapon.

"Listen up!" Jack yelled over the chaos. "Hey!"

The Jaffa all silenced upon seeing their leader at the hands of the Tau'ri. Relief swept through Jack when he spotted all of his team, and Jacob, accounted for, and, from what he could see, without injury. The Jaffa's numbers had also dwindled considerably.

"_Your_ _so-called leader_ slash god, Ba'al, is dead.

"You speak lies!" A Jaffa hissed at Jack.

"Well then, why don't you fly back up to your ship? You'll find it in millions of tiny pieces, just floating around in space."

The first prime glared at him. "Gods can not die."

"He's not a god. False-god, more like it."

The Jaffa fell into silence as they contemplated the truth to Jack's words. During this time, Teal'c had made his way to the platform, and he stood next to Jack.

"You still have the choice to join the rebel Jaffa. No longer do we have to be enslaved by the Goa'uld!" Some Jaffa nodded their heads at Teal'c's words, but some remained unswayed.

"Those of you who don't want to," Jack looked pointedly at the prime. "Can fly off in your little gliders to whatever system lord you want to serve next. But I ask you, how many Goa'ulds have to die before you realize the truth?"

Jack left the rest up to Teal'c, and he took the Jaffa's zat with a smile, before leaving the platform.

Alexis scurried over to Caineth, making sure the man was ok.

The adrenaline which had been pumping through Jack during the fight began to slowly fade. It was replaced by a growing, throbbing pain in his shoulder.

"Sir? Are you ok?" Sam looked at him overly concerned as she, Jonas, and Jacob met up with him.

"Fine." He looked at her confused. Yes, his arm was in pain, but he was certain he hadn't shown it on his face. He noticed that they were all looking at his shoulder, and he followed their gaze. Blood had obviously soaked through the bandage, and was now appearing on the sleeve of his jacket.

_Aw crap! That can't be good._ He thought to himself. He was obviously loosing a lot of blood.

"Sir, we need to get you back to the Infirmary." Jack nodded, and looked over at Teal'c's progress. The Jaffa had ventured closer to him, and even the first prime seemed to be listening intently to Teal'c's words.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, Jack spotted Marin getting to his feet; unaware of the others around him. He picked up the staff on the ground before him, and his eyes met Jack's with a malicious grin. The weapon was raised directly in Jack's direction; straight at Sam's back. That guy really did have it in for women.

"Teal'c!" Jack yelled to get the Jaffa's attention, and he bowled into Sam, knocking them both to the ground. The blast flew just inches above Jack's head.

Everybody's attention shifted to Jack, and then to the man who had fired the weapon. Alexis was once again the first to fire, as he shot his zat twice at Marin, who fell lifeless to the ground.

"Sir… can't… breathe." Jack's eyes snapped to Sam, and he realized he was lying completely on top of her.

"Sorry Carter!" He quickly climbed to his feet, as much as he wanted to stay exactly where he was, and offered his good arm to help her up.

"Thanks." She smiled to him, and he nodded. He shuddered to think what would have happened if he hadn't of spotted Marin.

"Jack, we really need to get that arm checked out in the Infirmary." Jacob pushed.

"Ok. Jonas, stay here with Teal'c. Through to help with the Jaffa and getting the town situated."

Jonas nodded, and left to go join Teal'c.

Jack looked at the others. "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: Only one more chapter to go! I'll have it up either tomorrow or the next day. Thanks for all of the reviews once again.

BTW, I have no idea what's in MRE's! So, I just made it up... I don't think I even know what MRE stands for... lol!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: first of all, thanks to everyone who told me about the MRE's. Especially Foxfur for the details!Well, here's the final chapter! Enjoy :)

* * *

Amends -Chapter 14-

SG-3 had been sent through to P4X-204 to help the people retain order, and to deal with the remaining Jaffa. Teal'c had managed to get most of them to join the rebellion, and he seemed very proud of that.

With Marin dead, Caineth had appointed an overwhelmingly surprised Alexis as his second. With his newly appointed second, Caineth's first order of business had been to free the women from the Lower Levels. This had thoroughly please Sam.

After just a few short days, the SG teams left the planet, as Caineth and Alexis had everything under control. There were still plans for a formal treaty between the two planets.

Jack's wound had been a little worse than expected. He'd suffered from blood loss, and had to have a minor blood transfusion. Janet had made him stay in the Infirmary for a few nights, much to his dismay. She had been worried that the wound would get infected. Unfortunately, that means she'd subjected herself to his incessant whining for several days.

Finally, his freedom came. Doctor Fraiser gave him a full bill of health. Janet swore he'd never dressed faster as he was out of the Infirmary within minutes.

Jacob had visited him just a few hours ago to say goodbye, which meant that there was a high probability that Samantha Carter was still on base.

He found her lab empty, but he had a feeling that he knew where to find her.

The lights were on in Daniel's lab when he got there. Sam was inside, surrounded by hundreds of cardboard boxes. She was placing items carefully into them.

As he watched, she picked up Daniel's glasses, and froze. She fingered them delicately, as if they'd crumble within her grasp.

Jack cleared his throat, and her eyes snapped to his.

"Colonel! Sorry, I didn't know anybody was there."

Jack ambled into the room, and looked around at the mass of boxes. "Whatchya doing?" Although, the answer was slightly obvious.

"Packing Daniel's belongings. Jonas needs an office, and this one isn't being used."

"What are you going to do with all of it?" Jack nudged one of the boxes with toe of his shoe.

"Put it into storage, just incase we need it." She looked uncomfortable as she stood there with the glasses still held delicately in her hands.

He stepped closer to her, and pulled the glasses from her hands. "You can keep some of this for yourself, you know? Daniel wouldn't mind."

She nodded as he handed them back to her. A balmy breeze suddenly whipped by them. It was oddly comforting, and strangely enough, Sam thought she heard Daniel voicing his agreement.

Without a word, Jack and Sam smiled at each other.

"So, Teal'c, Jonas and I are going out to dinner to celebrate my escape from the Infirmary." Jack grinned with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure… Janet did release you, right?"

"Carter, would _I_ sneak out of the Infirmary?"

Sam laughed and they made their way out of the room. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

They reached the doorway, and Sam walked into the hallway ahead of Jack. He turned to look back into the room as a small breeze ripped through his hair once again. He held a contempt smile as he turned off the light switch and the room plunged into darkness.

The End-

* * *

A/N: Aww... it's the end. :'( That's the longest story I've ever written! I know some of you wanted more S/J shippiness in it. Hopefully that last chapter was a little? With Jack and Sam, I always love those scenes where barely anything is vocalized, but so much is said in the looks, and their body language. I tried to do that a little in this one, it might not have worked.

I just want to thank everyone who made it this far, and for all of the reviews! You guys are great! Sorry if the end dissapoints, but I always had this last part in mind no matter where the story went. Once again thank you everyone!


End file.
